Promise to Yourself
by Kaila.Nicole
Summary: Everything Max has ever been told is all a lie. With no where else to go, she leaves the place she used to call home. Now she meets up with five kids, who know something she doesn't. But does finding them really help when danger finally finds her again?
1. Bringing Down the Bus

AN: All right. So, this is the start of a brand new story! YAY!!! Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be a long story or a short one, so bear with me peoples!!! 

Jumping over the rocks, her hair flew behind her.

Lies. All lies.

Every single thing that they'd told her was lies.

Her past, her present, and some of future. None of it was true.

"Kade!" Someone called for her, their voice too far away, the way she was hoping it would be.

They wouldn't catch up to her. Which was exactly what she was wishing. That they would never catch up to her.

She ran farther, blinking tears away from her eyes, scraping her bare arm against a tree trunk.

"Kadence!" The voice called again, so distant it seemed over the ocean.

She didn't respond, knowing that if she did, they would still know she was alive.

Her left arm hurt like hell, but she ignored it, gripping onto another ledge to hoist herself up to the top of the mountain.

Standing at the top, she could see the search parties scrambling a couple miles away.

She smirked, knowing it would take them at least an hour to reach this point, when it had only taken her twenty minutes.

A sudden snap of a twig registered her attention back to Earth, where her feet picked up swiftly through the undergrowth.

And just like that, she was running again.

From what exactly, she didn't know for sure. Something told her to leave. To leave and never come back.

As she ran, stumbling over the tree roots and overgrown paths, she tried to figure out what that something was.

Could it have been the sheer fact of surprise when they had told her of her destiny?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Something else still tugged at her mind, something from long ago. Maybe a word- a sentence- that meant nothing yesterday, but today meant so much more.

As she replayed them in her mind, the thoughts haunted her like an unwanted ghost.

Her head spun wildly, searching for them, thinking they would pop up right here and now.

Finally, she came across a road, leading downtown, where she was sure she could catch a bus and get out of this town for good.

Unleashing her wings, she flew up and towards the city lights, watching cars pass underneath her.

What little, unimportant lives they led, those people down there.

Get up, go to work, get paid, come back home, and sit down with the family.

If only she had had that kind of experience. If only she had grown up in a normal household.

But she hadn't, and that was why she was running- or flying- now.

The Kat Bus circled the corner of Washington Pike and Heiskell Road, where it stopped to pick up a couple of drunk college girls from outside Tonic- a popular night club.

She dove down, streaking towards the tiny alley beside the bus stop. Folding up her wings, she led herself out of the dark abyss and into the nightlife, stepping onto the bus.

Dropping two quarters into the bucket, she walked towards the very back, crashing onto the very last seat.

There weren't many people on the bus tonight, surprisingly.

The usual businessmen must have driven their Mercedes home tonight, since it was Friday.

Her eyes closed, finally resting, after all this time.

She was about to think up another plan, once she got out of the city, but the kids in front of her stopped it.

"Max?" A voice hissed out, an unbelieving tone in its voice.

She cracked her eyes open, confused.

"Who are you?" She eyed the boy up and down, who seemed to be about her age, same height, with darker skin and brown hair.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but the rattling of the bus stopped him.

She toppled over, falling into the floor with the rest of the occupants in the vehicle.

Lights flashed everywhere, red beams searching the inside of the bus.

"Shit!" She cursed, her eyes swelling in frustration.

"Let's go!" The boy waved his hand, three kids and a blonde dude following after him.

Well, she hoped they would make it out okay, even though she didn't really see any sign of how to-

"I said let's go! Don't tell me you've lost your leader skills already!" The boy grinned her as he nodded his head, ushering her to follow them.

Well, what else could she do? Stay here?

The bus rocked again, proving that the first decision was the best.

She gritted her teeth, grabbing a hold of his outstretched hand, as they kicked out a couple windows.

Agents started swarming in, guns pointed.

"Up and away?" The boy turned to her and she just raised her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, unleashing his thick black wings, as he nodded toward the rest of the kids.

She flashed hers out, sliding through the emergency exit at the top of the bus.

And as soon as it started, it was over, the six of the complete strangers to her flying off into the distance.

"Welcome back, Max," The boy grinned.

Then he did something unforeseen.

He leaned in and kissed her.

AN: WAHOO!! FOUR PAGES!!!! 

**Yeah, well, go me!!!**

**I actually have an alternate to this story, but it's not about Maximum Ride, so I'm sure you won't want to read it.**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think.**

**I think it's pretty good but… I dunno.**

**I'm hoping to make this more of a mystery / action more than "oh, Fang!"**

**But there still will be FAXNESS (cause we can't live without it!!!).**

**So… yeah…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peas?**


	2. What Happened

**AN: Second chappie.**

**HOLY CRAP!!!**

We flew for a few more hours and I watched as towns and cities and farms flew by like clockwork.

"Fang! I'm hungry!" The little blonde-haired girl whined as she moved closer to the boy beside me- Fang- I was guessing.

"All right, all right, Angel. Next town we see, we'll find some place," Fang promised and the girl flew back over to the other girl.

"Cute kid. She yours?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"WHAT?!" Fang's jaw dropped, his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"What? I was just asking, God," I sighed, suddenly uncomfortable.

He acted like I knew all of this stuff, which I didn't.

I had no idea who these kids were, why they had let me into their group, or why they kept calling me 'Max'.

Okay, I know I'm not Miss Pampered, but I sure as hell know I don't look like a boy!

Fang started to chuckle, sliding closer, his wings dipping down so as not to hit mine.

"Sorry. You don't remember much, do you?"

I shrugged, knowing I would talk this over with him.

Later.

"I guess."

He nodded, his eyes not glowing as bright as they were before.

"So, when are we making that pit-stop, there, buddy? 'Cause I'm starving!" The other blonde boy, around my age, was holding his stomach.

"Cool it, Ig. Next town. Should take about three minutes. You can hold off until then," Fang rolled his eyes.

What was with these weirdo names? Who christened them, a crack head?

"So… uh… what's with your name? I mean, not to be rude or anything, it's just… kinda… random, don't cha think?" I questioned and Fang just shrugged.

"Well, 'Maximum' isn't a common name, either?" He was giving me weird glances, like I should have already understood this.

"Well, yeah, but why does that matter? Whose name is that? Hers?" I pointed to the eleven year-old.

Suddenly, everyone's head spun to mine, eyes wide.

"What? I mean, your name is 'Fang', his is 'Ig', and hers is apparently 'Maximum', right?"

They gave me blank looks, Ig nudging Fang and mumbling something.

I scowled, having enough with this clown parade.

I was about to drop out of flight, to just forget about these pothead-named kids and get back on with my mission, before Fang muttered,

"Max, do you not remember who we are?"

"NO!" I finally shouted, hoping they would comprehend my situation,

"I don't know any of you! I've never met you in my entire life! I have no idea what your names are, how you know me, or how you think I'm 'Max', but I'm not!"

I couldn't see the rest of the group, but Fang just looked like he had taken a hard hit to the chest.

"You don't… remember… me?" He choked out.

"Nope. There's not a reason I should, because _I NEVER MET YOU_!" I hissed, determined to drive it into their skulls.

"What's your name?" Ig asked after some time.

I guess he had forgotten all about the food stop.

"Kadence Miller."

"Wha? No… no… this is all wrong…" Fang was about to pass out, from the looks of it.

I still had no idea what was going on with these freaks, and the little kids looked just as confused as I was.

Ig streaked down to the ground, reaching the edge of the forest, where the kids followed him.

I caught Fang's eyes as we chased after Ig.

They were black and wet, narrowed tightly as if trying to keep something inside.

"You don't remember me," He muttered, taking out his hand to stroke it against my blonde highlighted hair,

"God, Max, what have they done to you? What happened?"

I was frightened by the look on his face.

Completely terrified.

I'd seen the same face in my dreams a million times, telling me jokes and staring silently at me.

And suddenly, it all snapped into place.

I looked away, irritated with myself for not realizing it earlier.

The big secret, the furtive no one wanted to tell me.

Now I understood it- well, most of it.

Whoever I was now, was who I was not before.

"What happened to me, Fang?" My voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we landed.

We stayed that way for a very long time, arms around each other, as my mind raced.

What had those sick bastards done to me?

**AN: GAH!! I like where this is going.**

**Well, it's 11:56 PM down here in Knoxville, and I'm starting to get tired cause of school, so I might go ahead and crash.**

**Night, night!! Or, morning, or good day or afternoon wherever you live!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**(And yes, I know Fang is WAY more emotional in this story, but it's cause I don't him to be like "oh, you're back, who wants McDonalds?" ya know???)**


	3. Kiss for the Memories

**AN: Third chappie be down below, yah?**

**The underlined words are lyrics to "Restless" by Within Temptation. Think of them as though Fang was saying it, and it makes much more sense. I wanted to put some of his thoughts in here too, and the words are so much like what he would say. **

**Also, I "Restless" song stops about halfway, to switch to another song. I'll tell you what it is when I get finished with this chappie!**

**MAX / KADENCE POV**

We sat around the fire Ig had built that night, trying to warm ourselves up as the temperature dropped.

I was rubbing my arms, trying to keep my fingers and toes from falling off, as Fang sent the little kids to bed.

They whined, not wanting to leave my side, but did anyway to curl up into some blankets near the trees.

"You cold?" Fang asked me, and I was about to shoot a sarcastic remark back at him, but was cut short when a warm object was wrapped around me.

"Thanks," I whispered, ducking my hands underneath the heat.

He took a seat beside me, finishing his hot dog.

Ig was fixing his bed- or a blanket and his backpack- to go to sleep.

"Night guys," He grumbled, turning away from us and closing his eyes.

Fang and I stayed silent for some time, watching as the flames danced in our eyes.

It was amazing how something so small and so beautiful could kill lives and burn buildings to the ground.

And even though we were freezing cold, the temperature at least around 23 degrees, the fire still managed to stay hot, at a blood boiling temperature.

If I tell you

"So," Fang cleared his throat- and the silence- as he stoked the fire with a stick,

"What happened?"

Will you listen?

"Hmm?" I asked, not quite catching what he said.

Well, in truth, I did. But I just wanted him to be more specific. Or I wanted more time to think of an answer.

Will you stay?

"What happened to you, Max? The last time I saw you, we were locked inside the School, and we were busting out."

Will you be here forever?

I closed my eyes, wishing I could see these memories I supposedly lived through.

Nothing. I couldn't even imagine anything but my high school, and a bunch of random kids running out of it.

Never go away?

I'm sure it wasn't even close to what he was talking about, either.

Never thought things would change

I shook my head, and Fang's gaze fell back to the fire,

"I'm trying to remember. I really am. It's just… I can't. There's nothing there."

Hold me tight

He sighed, his hands loosening their grip on my arm,

"I wish you could, Max. I so badly wish that this were a dream. That I'm going to wake up by you kicking me, telling me to 'roll out'," He chuckled.

Please don't say again

But it was a sad one, one that had to be forced, like he didn't want it to come out, but it had.

That you have to go

I laid my head against his shoulder, feeling them rise and fall as he breathed.

"Tell me more. Tell me something that would trigger, something big."

A bitter thought

The breathing stopped.

"Fang?" I mumbled, more of an attention-getting whisper than a scared one.

I had it all

"Um…" His breath caught again,

"There was one time. When we were searching for a house, to settle down for a while- which you didn't want at all."

But I just let it go

"Ok," I urged him on.

Hold your silence

"And we were sitting by the fire…" His hands were sweating now on my arm,

"You kept telling me we had to save the world. And that- if you didn't- then you would do it on your own. I wanted so badly for you to stay, to not leave, even if we made the choice to not save the world," Fang finally breathed out, tightening his grip around my arm.

It's so violent

"We were leaning against the cave wall- the place we had decided to stop at for the night. The rest of the Flock was back at the other cave. You were distraught, forcing yourself to believe that you had to complete this mission."

Since you're gone

"And I just had the greatest impulse to wrap my arms around you, to tell you everything was not decided by Jeb and the Director. That it was all your choice."

If I had told you

"So, I placed an arm on your shoulder, running my hand over your hair," Fang's other hand reached out to caress my shoulder, his fingers delicately slipping through my long blonde hair.

You would have listened

"Then I leaned in," His voice was softer now, like he was whispering a lullaby instead of telling a story.

My own personal lullaby, one just for me, that no one else could have, and it could come from no one else but him.

You had stayed

His face was close to mine now, as he turned his head around, his eyes searching into mine.

They were coated with darkness, a deep brown that was almost black, like his wings.

Majestic, powerful, and, yet, silent.

You would be here forever- Don't move

"And then what?" I barely gasped out, my breath caught in my throat, not wanting to relinquish.

I want to remember you just like this

Fang smiled, leaning in to close the gap between us.

It's only a breath or two between our lips

"This," He whispered, his breath coating my trembling face before his lips met mine.

All I have

My brain fried, going complete blank for almost a split second.

Then, suddenly, pictures and words and thoughts soared through my mind at light-speed.

All I can give to you I will 

Fang was wrapping his arms around my waist, the blanket falling off of us- but I wasn't complaining.

Just promise this 

I actually couldn't think about much, on account of the hundred-mile slide show zipping through my brain.

I could hear my scream, an older man's voice, something about a cage while I was watching moving photos, the people in them laughing, or crying.

If I can't have forever 

Flying and running, kicking a large werewolf-like thing in the neck, dirt streaked faces, and the desert.

Can I have a kiss? 

I'm sure Fang knew none of this was going on, because he kept on kissing me.

I think I was kissing him back, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't feel anything but his lips.

I see that you're torn 

Suddenly, the movie clips and sounds stopped, leaving me to open my eyes to see Fang's closed ones.

He pulled back, leaving our faces close together, as a cloud of breath puffed against my face from the cold.

I've got some scars of my own 

"What?" He asked, his face confused, his eyes, which were filled with lust a few seconds ago, were now filled with hurt.

Don't move

I shook my head, trying to snap back into reality.

His eyes died a little more.

"No, Fang, it's not you. It's just…" I tried to find the words to explain it, but I couldn't.

The experience had only lasted about ten seconds, so I couldn't be sure exactly what I saw.

He scooted away, placing the blanket back onto us, but separating us with a mound of it.

"I get it. Just like the other time," His face turned back to the fire, but I grabbed it with my hand, turning it back towards mine.

I need to remember you just like this

"No, Fang, it's not you. Well, it was… I guess, in some way."

"What are you talking about, Max?" He questioned, finally understanding it wasn't just his kiss.

Wait- it was. Well, it wasn't about his kiss-no, it was… oh, never mind.

I've been a mess since you've known me

"I… I can't really explain it. It happened so fast," I was stuttering, looking like a fool, but his face was patient.

Waiting, but not rushing me.

I can't promise forever

He was so… Fang.

"Go on."

But I'm working on it

"Well, it was like a slideshow. Full of pictures, and clips and audio. I could hear Ig talking, and you were screaming, and then we were fighting big werewolves. And-"

If I can't hold you

"They were your memories," He finished, practically wrapping up a whole paragraph with one sentence.

"Yeah. I guess so," I nodded, understanding what he meant.

Those memories, the lost ones, that I had no idea existed, had popped out of a dark abyss.

Can I give you a kiss?

He leaned back in, placing a hand on my waist, as he winked,

"I must have quite a powerful kiss, don't I?"

I giggled- and almost scared myself doing so.

I hadn't laughed in a while, make that a couple months.

Can I?

Moving back to our places we were a moment ago, his lips covered mine again, this time triggering a slight more movies, before I could finally register him again.

Can I give you a kiss?

I sighed against his warm lips, debating on whether or not to tell him.

Something I had seen within the clips, something that explained something he had said. About saving the world?

Yeah.

Can I have a kiss

But I just ignored it, pushing it to the back of my mind, to think over later.

Some words- those words from earlier yesterday.

Can I have a kiss?

**October 28****th****, 2007**

AN: Wanna know what those words mean? Well, you gots to wait around and find out! Why don't you tell me in the review what you think they mean?

Btw: Other song was "Can I Have a Kiss" by Kelly Clarkson.

Oh, and right now (in the story) the date is September 28th, 2007.

Huggles for you! (WHICH KAYLA SO TOTALLY STOLE FROM ME!!! BAD KAYLA CHESNEY!!! BAD!!! LOL. Yeah, and you used it for CLUB PENGUIN!!!! WTF???? Copyright!!! Ha, ha.)


	4. Back to the Old Max

**AN: Fourth chappie.**

**Ahh… I just took my shower and I'm waiting on my clothes to dry, so I figured I would write- or type this- while I waited for Extreme Makeover Home Edition.**

**CAUSE I FREAKING LOVE THAT SHOW!!!!!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

FANG POV 

The next morning, after having a healthy breakfast of McDonalds leftover cheeseburgers- hey, they were still warm, we headed out.

"So, where exactly are we headed to?" Max asked me as we flew together, the little kids in front of us, playing tag.

I shrugged,

"Ask Iggy. He's the one with the directions."

She shrugged, gliding over towards the pyro.

They talked for about three minutes. I entertained myself by watching teenagers walking to school, driving in their fancy cars.

Narrowing my eyes, I scowled at them, knowing they had it made.

I'm sure they had Pop-Tarts or something for breakfast, which was a delicacy in the Flock.

A sudden flap of wings caught my attention as I saw Max back at my right side, flipping her stray hair out of her face.

"Your hair's different," I told her right as she asked,

"Nashville?"

"What about it?" We both asked in unison.

"Well, for starters, why? Is it just some random city or something?" I went ahead and let Max ask her question.

I was also kind of embarrassed about my sudden outburst about her hair.

I shrugged,

"Well, it just seemed… busy. Crowded. Where Erasers couldn't find us as easily as say… Kansas."

She nodded, then her face squinted up,

"What's an Eraser?"

"That wolf-thing you saw in your flashback. They're genetically enhanced, walking and flying… refrigerators."

She laughed at that,

"Refrigerators? Really?"

I nodded, smirking,

"Yep. Really."

"All right then. So… what's your mission?"

"What mission?"

"Ya know… find out some secret, blow up a giant evil company-"

I winced, my mind flashing back to what had happened at Itex,

"Um… no. We try to stay away from stuff like that."

"Aw, come on. Fang doesn't want to get his hands all dirty? Or is he afraid of getting arrested?" Max fakely pouted, smirking at me.

But this was no joke.

I set my jaw, forcing myself not to lash out at her.

To keep it all in, like I always do.

Or, I did since Itex.

"No. Nothing like that. Definitely not afraid of arrest," I was hoping to catch her attention from the Itex subject.

"Why?"

It worked.

"Like they'd be able to catch us," I grinned, zooming forward just to prove my point.

She caught up with me, watching as Angel and Nudge were still playing tag below us.

"Conversation changer," She muttered, her eyes catching mine.

"What was that?" I asked, figuring I could stall her long enough.

At least until I was ready to tell her what had happened.

"Nothing," She snapped her mouth shut, then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Really? Really, Max? Nothing? Is that what you said?" I moved closer to her, hands out.

"Maybe," She laughed, dodging my hands as she flew forward.

"Tag!" Angel cried, rushing over to Iggy who was holding Total, and started tickling him.

I was right on Max's heels, reaching out to grab her shoe, when she flew forward a bit, turning around, and slamming into me.

We toppled down, our wings tangled, as the ground grew closer.

"Max?" I cried out, fearful to look at her face.

I hoped it wasn't what I saw last time, with no expression, no breathe coming out of her nose.

But it wasn't.

Her face was smiling, unwrapping herself from me, as she zipped back up.

"Come on, Fang! Don't tell me you've lost your touch!" She called out, giggling.

"You wish!" I yelled after her, and I knew she heard it by her laugh growing louder.

And with that, I snapped my wings harder, pressing against the clouds, as I chased after the old Max.

**AN: Aww. Bonding. I wanted to do a chapter where they bonded more, instead of just kissing and then being like "Oh. We're girlfriend boyfriend!" **

**But anyway, hope you liked this chappie!**

**Stick around for the next one!**

**Should be up tomorrow afternoon!!!**


	5. Spilling Out Sorry's

AN: Gah! Sorry for not updating so quickly. Drama at high school and with my bestest friend. (And the sad thing, I'm not involved in it AT ALL).

**So, my apologies, but this should be a good chappie.**

**MAX POV  
**I tossed and turned in my sleep, rolling over into Nudge.

She grumbled something incoherent and then pushed me away from her.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, as I saw Iggy seated about twenty feet away, yawning.

"You want me to take watch?" I asked, noticing how he was about to nod off.

"Thanks," He slurred, dropping to where I had been sleeping, as I took his seat on the log.

It wasn't like I could sleep anyway.

Nearby, I heard a bird chirping, even though it should have been around three in the morning.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes, noticing how I hadn't taken a shower in over a day.

My hair felt disgusting, my skin oily, and my face was sure in for some nice Clean and Clear.

Unfortunately, the only thing I had brought with me was a hairbrush, toothbrush, tons of cash (some mine and some stolen), and a notebook with a pen.

Thinking about the last object, I reached over to my backpack, pulling out my sketchbook, and I started to draw in it.

I looked down, realizing I was drawing a girl, with her hair blowing in the wind, standing on a beach all alone.

She was holding something in her hands.

I sighed, thinking of nothing else to draw, or what to find out was in her hands, as I packed my book back up.

"Can't sleep?" A voice behind me questioned, causing my leaning body to fall all the way off the log and into the fire's ashes.

"Jesus, Fang!" I hissed, wiping off my backside.

"Where?" He fakely flipped out, turning every which way, his eyes searching the tree line.

"Oh, shove it," I rolled my eyes, zipping back up my bag.

"So, what cha got in there?" Fang's eyes moved down to the sack.

I shrugged,

"Essentials."

"Like what?"

"Why does it matter?" I narrowed my eyes, wondering why he was asking so many questions.

He just shrugged, taking a seat beside me, and he cleared his throat.

"Why are you up?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Fang having bad dreams? Aww," I smirked, punching him playfully in the arm, but he did nothing.

"Yeah. Fang did have bad dreams," He agreed, sighing, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"'Bout what?" I asked him, but suddenly afraid to know the answer.

I was sure it had something to do with the Flock, or maybe somehow in his dreams, someone had told him about my past.

The one I wanted no one to find out, ever, or maybe that-

"You."

I waved my hand, ushering him on, even though inside I didn't want to know at all.

"We were back at Itex. And you went back in- Angel hadn't come out," Fang whispered quietly, shutting his eyes and squinting them, as if trying to squeeze out a bad thought.

"Then Angel came running out of the forest, announcing that she had defeated the rest of the Erasers. Nudge and I were seated behind a stone wall, waiting for Iggy to finish off with the building. We were trying to tell him to not do it, to wait until you got out to drop the bomb…"

I held my breath, waiting for the rest of the story, that I felt like I already knew.

Like I had lived through it.

Well, technically, I had. In some weird, time-reversed way.

"But, Iggy didn't hear us. He pressed the button, and released it into the building…

He joined us behind the stone wall just as we heard explosions inside the building. I looked up to see… the building… collapse," He breathed out,

"With you inside."

"What happened after that?" I whispered, watching as the wind blew bits of ash around the campground.

"I remember running. Faster than I ever had before in my life. We couldn't fly because of all the debris in the air, but I just recall feeling like I was in a dream state. Like none of this was real. But it was," Fang turned his head to mine from where it had been looking at the moon above,

"We searched high and low for you. I finally found you, lying underneath a door frame."

He stopped completely, wrapping his arms around me, and he held me close.

"You weren't breathing. I begged, pleaded for you to say something to me. But you were already gone…

Iggy checked your pulse and confirmed it. I didn't want to believe it. No one could have ever believed that the great Maximum Ride, the one who had survived everything else, could just… vanish. Just like that."

"What did you do? After I…" I didn't really want to say 'died' because, technically in some odd way, I hadn't. I was still here.

"We… brought you to a clearing down in West Virginia somewhere," He paused, his eyes piercing mine,

"I buried you, Max. I remember placing you in that hole, then placing the dirt over you," His voice cracked, squeezing me to him tighter- if it was possible.

"Then, we went on our own. I became the new leader, and everything sort of… fell into place. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt me every day and every waking moment, when I turned for your advice, that you weren't there. That when I was sitting all alone during watches, my eyes flickered to the usual place you would be sleeping, to find just a clump of grass."

"But I'm here, Fang," I reminded him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I know. And I'm grateful for it. I don't know how it happened, but I don't really care," He muttered, sighing, as he leaned away, trying to succumb to his "bad boy" self again.

"So… when you uh… got your memories back…" He rubbed his neck- something he did when he was growing nervous- I had learned,

"What did you see?"

"Well, there was all of us at the… School?" I guessed, Fang nodding to show me my guess was right,

"And something about a cave. Basically, just a bunch of jumbled stuff. But enough to prove that whatever you're talking about, whoever I was before, and am now, is real."

Fang just blinked, showing me that he understood.

"And… something with a beach. Actually, two beaches. One you were lying on the ground, really beat up. Then I was… sitting on some other beach, and there was something about a… chip?"

He froze, then tried to regain his posture.

"Yeah. Anything else?"

I made a mental note to ask him about the second beach scene, for what made him so quiet.

Not that Fang isn't quiet, it's just that he… freaked.

"Um… just… regular stuff. Like sitting around… New York City… and something about a football game."

"Was it just images?"

"No. They were mostly movies. But the weird thing is, I remember all of them, like I experienced them. Of course, I really did, somehow. Some stuff is fuzzy, but I can remember most of it."

"Want to play twenty questions?" He snapped his head up to meet mine.

Can we say 'Sudden change of conversation'?

"Um… sure," I shrugged, turning my body towards his.

I heard Nudge rustle behind us, so I toned my voice down.

"How old is Gazzy?" Fang started.

"Eight."

AN: Can't remember if that's right or not. Sorry. But he's eight now!!! LOL

"What is Angel's middle name?"

"Rachelle."

"What TV show does Iggy despise and why?"

"Wheel of Fortune. He can't see the letters on the screen and nobody wants to watch it to tell him."

It felt like I was being interrogated. I mean, it felt that if I put a "um" in there somewhere, that I would be eliminated.

"How old were we when we broke out of the School?"

"You and I were eleven, Iggy ten, Nudge eight, Gazzy five, and Angel two."

"Where were we when you first kissed me?"

I froze, my mind racking through the files, hoping there would be something there.

"On a beach," I answered, the photo a tad bit fuzzy,

"And you were hurt…?"

He nodded,

"Which arm is your chip in?"

"Left."

"When is your birthday?"

"July 19th, 1993."

"My birthday?"

"August 10th, 1993."

He slowed for a bit, trying to figure out some more questions, as the moon shown above us.

"When did you first know you liked me?"

This was more of a personal question, and I don't think I can recall that through any of the memories.

"Um… I don't really know. It's not in my head. I think… hang on…" I breathed, scraping for anything that would let me know, just a little something, that would explain it for me.

Fang waited patiently, running his fingers over my jeans, as his eyes studied me.

I sighed,

"I think it was after Angel was stolen."

He nodded, his form silent as he barely whispered,

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I think my heart broke in two.

I had tried to kill myself? When?

"What?" I asked, pleading for him to explain more.

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Max?" His voice remained strong, but I caught the slightest jump in his tone.

"Um… I don't know. I can't remember…"

"You have to," Fang mumbled,

"Because I don't know. I don't know the answer, Max. I never got to figure out the real reason."

I nodded, struggling, as the memories flooded back to me, like a creeping river.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Fang ran towards me over the sand, the rest of the Flock appearing out of the sky._

"_Wanted the chip out," I muttered softly, feeling as more crimson pools surrounded my knees, staining my old jeans._

"_Didn't have to go to the beach…"_

"_You die when we die!"_

"_Stuff getting to me…"_

"_Don't do it again."_

"_I won't."_

_Shell stinging my arm… numbness…_

"Everything," I whispered, opening my eyes back open, as Fang waited.

"Everything?"

"Yes. Everything. How I… I'm a teenager, and I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to be at the movies with my friends, or out shopping, or anything else. I'm supposed to be normal, but I'm not.

I'm taking care of five other people, and I have to stay awake, stay strong, for them to survive. And everyone around us is betraying us… Ann, Jeb… Sam. All of them. They never wanted us, never liked us, never wanted to treat us with respect. It was all lies.

Everything we've been fed our whole lives is lies, and I wanted the lies to stop. I didn't want to hear it anymore, didn't want to see what it was doing to us," I finished, breathing out slowly, as Fang nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me,

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry that everyone hates us, and that you can't be a normal teenager girl.

I'm sorry that Ann and Jeb and Sam wants to hurt you and make you pay for something you never did.

I'm sorry they wanted so much out of you, and you couldn't give them anything. And that they want to kill us all for it.

I'm sorry that no one treats you the way you should be treated. I'm sorry we've been fed lies all our life, and I promise you that we won't anymore. That we'll make it through this," But he wasn't finished, as he drew in another breath,

"Just promise me that you won't… try to… kill yourself again, please. Just… promise me. Please."

His breath was ragged, after spilling out all of his sorry's.

"I promise," I whispered, pressing my lips to his quickly, and pulling them back, as if sealing the deal.

We sat there quietly, forgetting all about our 20 Questions, as the moon faded away, replaced by the sun.

**AN: Holy crap. This chapter is nine pages.**

**Liking it? Hating it?**

**Please let me know, that way I can change it around, or just leave it be!!!**

**(Sorry about not updating quickly, I gots too much homework!!!)**

**But more chapters should come, since we're getting out for Thanksgiving!!!**


	6. Google Earth

**AN: So… here's the sixth chappie.**

**I'm supposed to be doing my science homework, but that's boring. **

**So, I'm typing up another chappie!**

**YAY!!!**

**Be happy.**

**FANG POV**

Angel bumped into me, flashing a smile, as we headed through another pack of clouds.

"How far until Nashville?"

"I'd say about…"

"Five hours," Max finished for me, staring straight ahead, and not bothering to take in the look of confusion from me.

"How'd you know?" I asked, watching as Angel swooped back down to Nudge.

She shrugged, lost her balance, and then recovered, sweeping up a tad bit higher than I was.

I brought myself up to her level, matching her.

"Google Earth," Max snapped, smirking.

I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah. Just the thing we need. They could be taking pictures of us right now."

She snorted,

"Yeah. Like we would even show up. That satellite thing is screwed up. Have you ever even looked at it?"

I shrugged,

"Maybe you're not giving them enough credit. It's just a Internet search engine."

"Dude, Google is going to take over the world. You just watch," She pointed a finger at me.

I leaned, snapping my teeth at it.

Instead, she decided to smack me upside my head with that hand, causing me to stumble a bit, and fall a foot or so.

"So… why were you looking up Nashville on Google Earth?" I decided to get straight to the point with this conversation.

She shrugged again,

"Eh… I was just weighing my options of where I wanted to go. Before I met you guys."

I nodded.

"So, what caused you to leave? Something bad?"

I noticed she winced, just a tad, but enough for me to catch it.

"You could say that," Max nodded.

I could tell she didn't want to say anything right now, so I switched the subject.

"Who wants McDonalds?!" I shouted, receiving a chorus of "ME!"

"We'll chat about it later," I promised her, as I flew on over to Iggy.

**AN: Short chappie, I know. It's only 2 pages. Sorry. But I have to finish my science homework!!!**

**Then I should type another chappie!**


	7. If Worse Comes to Worst

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! That I haven't been updating as quickly as possible, but I've had a bunch of science homework (which I still have some to do).

**Yeah, my grandma is taking me shopping on Saturday, but then she said she wants to go SUNDAY too!!!**

**Gah!! I can't put up with her for that long!! I need to see my bestest friend Kayla!!!**

**But anyway, while I contemplate the universe (and my problem), here is another chappie:**

**FANG POV:**

"Ok, so tell me everything. Right from the start," I whispered to Max as we were flying solo, on our way to grab some dinner for the Flock.

She sighed, moving around her shoulders, and was looking everywhere but me.

Which was kind of hard to do in the middle of the air.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you. I… I thought I grew up, and I had all these memories the School must have implanted in me. I remember my fifth birthday, with my little sister, and we had a cake fight. Stuff like that," Max explained.

I nodded, showing her that I understood that part.

I just needed to know about the reason she had left.

That was one of the missing pieces of the puzzle.

Sure, there were plenty to explore, but this was one of the main parts.

And why those people had been hunting them on the bus.

"They told me… my mom and dad, and everyone I had thought I had trusted," Max cleared her throat,

"They told me that I… I wasn't… real."

"What?" I hissed, and I knew my face was one that had "confusion" written across it.

"They told me that I wasn't really… there. That I was a figment of my own imagination. I was still back at the School, strapped to some bed, with a breathing tube stuck down my throat.

Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about. Then they told me the worst part: they were going to have to get rid of _this_ body, in order for the other body to revive."

I chewed on this for a minute.

So, that was why they attacked the bus. Her parents- if that was what you would want to call them- had notified the School.

And they had arrived there _that_ quick?

"They're after you. I bet they're tracking us right now," I nodded to her, where her arm lay in the wind, as she pulled it to her.

"But… they couldn't have. Could they?"

I nodded,

"Remember… last time," I swallowed, squeezing my eyes tightly, so they would hopefully block out those painful images.

It didn't help.

"Yeah, but then they still found us, apparently. I mean, after you… buried…" She froze.

"What is it?" I jumped, knowing she had figured out something I hadn't.

Something to do with us burying her, and then-

"My other body is still down there," Max whispered, then looked at me, her blue eyes shining,

"I'm just another body that they placed some memories in. But… since they probably got me from the original body, I had my old memories too."

I wanted to say no, that Max was just being Maximum, and that she had rose from the dead, alive and well.

But, I couldn't. Because that wasn't true.

This Max, the one I was now holding in my arms, struggling to keep a hold on her, was just another body.

"Then how many of me did they clone?" Max whispered, burying her face against my chest, as we landed in a thicket of trees.

I sighed,

"It doesn't matter. All we have to do is go and destroy all of those. And destroy all the DNA they have of you, and there shouldn't be a problem."

"But what if… what if we kill the other me? The one that's lying in that hospital bed? What will happen to _me_?"

She had a point.

If there was any way that the other Max needed her to be dead, then would this Max die if we killed the other one?

Man, this was hurting my head, trying to get all these facts straight, as we walked around the Wal-Greens, grabbing random things off of the shelves.

Max had disappeared behind a different aisle, as I sifted through water bottles, searching for the best deal, when I heard,

"FANG!"

I shot around the aisle, my eye catching the cashier up front as she looked at us strangely.

I wheeled the corner, straightening up, as I caught the sight before me.

There was Max- of course- with a man holding her.

Wait-no, he was choking her, and in his hand was a gun, which he was pointing it at her head.

I clenched my fist, my brain going into automatic shut down, as my senses took over.

I slammed into him, head on, as he fell to the floor.

He was just a regular human, a bone cracking assuring my suspicion.

"Matt?" Max gawked, her jaw dropped, as he crawled up from the floor.

I leaned in a little, in front of Max, as he limped closer.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth, as he threw the gun to the side, raising his hands.

"I was sent here my Kadence's mom. They sent me to look for her. And I'm Matt, her boyfriend," I felt something inside me explode,

"But just who the hell are you?"

"Boyfriend?!" Both Max and I shouted in unison.

Apparently, she hadn't been aware of this fact, as I could see it plainly written across her face.

"I am not your girlfriend, Matt! I may be- well, I take that back- may _have been_ your friend, but I was never your _girlfriend_. And how did you find me anyway?" Max snapped, her eyes narrowing, as she inched forward.

"Whatever, Kadence. You know exactly what I'm talking about," His eyes shifted over to me, then back to Max,

"No, I don't. But I shouldn't worry about that now. All you need to tell me is how you found me, Matt."

"Like I said, your mom sent me after you," Matt shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

I wanted to scream at him, to tear his heart out, telling him that we both knew what he was sent here to do.

To send Max to her death, just so someone else could take her place.

"Well, too bad. Max doesn't want to go back. So fuck off," I snarled, my tone deadly, as I moved forward, placing a hand on Max's shoulder.

I saw her glance over at me, wary, expecting me to jump at him.

But I was going to let him go this time.

Matt sneered,

"Well you can get over it, dude. Max is coming with me. Her mom wants her back home-"

"So she can kill her!" I snapped, pushing at his chest with two hands, and he flew back into the shelf.

Matt rose, dusting himself off, as he stood in fighting stance.

I almost laughed, seeing him like that, because I knew I could kill him in three seconds.

Max must have known it too, because she placed a hand between us, stepping in, as she said,

"Guys, stop. This is stupid," She turned to Matt,

"I know what my bitch of a mother wants me for. If you don't know, then I suggest you go back and figure it out. Then you can come back and tell me. And if you do know, then just get the hell out of here, because you are not taking me back there, no matter what."

She managed to stay calm, but I could see her mouth twitching, like she was biting back something.

I kinda wished she had told it to him, since I'm sure it would have sounded even more hurtful coming out of his mouth.

But she didn't, keeping her cool, as she pushed Matt away, keeping her hand on me.

Matt growled, turning around, and walked off, slamming the doors shut as he went.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly as we made our way to the front.

"He used to be my best friend," Max whispered, her eyes dropping to the ground.

I just nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

This was partly Max's problem- well, the whole thing was about Max- I was just placing myself into it.

And I was sure she could deal with these things by herself, with just a little help.

After all, she was the famous Maximum Ride.

I was broke from my thoughts by Max waving a plastic bag in my face, dumping it into my awaiting arms, as we set off across the street.

We made it to the trees before we saw them.

A couple- no wait- hundreds of Erasers, flying and sitting, standing and awaiting.

All for one particular person.

"Max!" A voice roared above the others, and my heart almost jumped.

But wasn't he de-

"Ari," Max announced for me, her tone smug, as she dropped the plastic bag.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you, Max. All those nine months have been torture without seeing your pretty face," Ari smirked, a disgusting smirk that made my insides want to just rip it right off his face.

Soon I saw Matt in the clearing, standing by a couple of the smaller Erasers, as he just stood, watching, with expressionless eyes.

I made a mental note to finish him off- painfully of course- after I was finished with Ari and the rest.

Max lifted her eyes to my face, reaching down to grab the stuff, before raising one finger.

We shot up into the sky, like bullets- maybe even faster- as I gripped onto Max's arm and we were even quicker now.

The Erasers were behind us a ways, where we could still see their faces, as their eyes narrowed, fangs barred.

"You better 'Superman it'," I smirked, watching as she narrowed her eyes, our bodies flying through the air a couple miles faster.

"Ya know what?" She quipped, flashing me an evil grin, before,

"Superman can kiss my ass!"

I couldn't reply to that, because we were going so fast, I had to close my mouth to not choke on the oxygen in the air.

If someone had just randomly looked up at the sky, I'm sure they would have enough time to see a speck, and that was it.

There was no following us, like a plane, since we were definitely beating a jet already.

We made it to camp within three minutes, dropping down from the sky, as Max started barking orders,

"Iggy, grab everything and pack it up. Gazzy, round up the others. Nudge, take these," She handed Nudge the bags of food (which somehow made it through all of this),

"And give them to Iggy. Total, just… be Total, and stay with Angel. Got it?"

Nobody said anything, just rushed along, stuffing and tossing and packing.

"Erasers!" Angel gasped,

"How many?"

"About a hundred," I answered, finally able to speak, after I had been trying to get the feeling back in my mouth.

Max noticed this, smiled, then threw a backpack over her shoulder.

"If worse comes to worst, and something happens to one of us…" She eyed the sky suspiciously, as if waiting for it to happen right that second,

"Just get away. Fly to Dr. Martinez's house. She'll take care of you. And since she moved away from her previous home, the School will have a hard time finding you."

The Flock just nodded, accepting this order, as they took to the sky, the Erasers just over the horizon.

Max and I were the last two, standing on the cliff, as the Erasers gained closer with every second.

"What did you mean, about 'if worse comes to worst'?" I muttered, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

Not that I didn't want the answer… well, I sort of didn't.

But I needed to know, to know when the time came, what she thought was going to happen.

And then I could think of someway to stop it _from_ happening.

Max gave me a level look, leaning in, and kissed me, unleashing her wings,

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid, Fang."

I froze, her face close to mine, as someone from the Flock called down for us.

"Well, let's go do what we do best," Max shrugged, lifting off, leaving me in the dust.

I had a feeling something was going to go wrong, but I couldn't be sure of it, since this was the same feeling I got every other time we had fought these bastards.

My raptor vision caught Matt, riding along with one of the Erasers, as I took to the sky right behind Max.

I grinned, imagining myself beating him to a bloody pulp, as I rose, higher and higher, to meet with my family.

And start my whole nightmare over again.

AN: YAY!!! It's 9 pages!!!! I so happy!!! Well, I think it was a good chapter. AND I just now finished my whole story line of this story, so that's good too! Its not going to be really long, like the Perfect Stranger or anything, and it MIGHT have a cliffhanger.

**It's really good one too, and I am just laughing evilly inside myself right now just imagining it.**

**But, I shouldn't do that to you all, especially when I plan on not having a sequel to this.**

**Well, stick around.**

**Quote of the day: "So, if you're part snail, and part human, and one day you decided to eat McDonalds, would you just shrivel up and start to sizzle? I mean, think about it: you're sitting at McDonalds and suddenly, the guy next to you eats a French fry, and suddenly he's on the floor, gasping for breath and screaming 'God help me!'. **

**Would you ever look at a French fry the same again?"**

**Ha, ha. Fun bus talk. Yeah, I know, we're so cool, we crap ice cubes.**

**Listening to: October by Evanescence.**


	8. How Did You

AN: Well, sorry, sorry about missing these past days.

Hope you guys haven't been waiting for too long.

Anyway, you might like this chappie. You might not. I'm not sure what's gonna happen in it right now, but I guess you'll find out when I post it!!!

MAX POV 

I was going to shout orders to the Flock, but knew none were necessary.

I narrowed my eyes, plucking out the single person- or beast- that I needed to take care of before the fight was over with.

"Well, isn't this nice, Max? Got your whole family back together again?" Ari roared as they grew closer, Matt smirking.

He was next on the list, after I kicked Ari's furry ass.

I said nothing, just let them come closer, flying towards their sure-to-be deaths.

"Well, that's just too bad, Maxy," I heard Fang growl behind me as Ari continued,

"Looks like we're going to have to split up this family reunion."

"Shove it, Ari. You know you're going to die today, right?" I hissed, balling up my fists.

I would pound him, making sure he wouldn't arise from the dead again.

I would make _damn_ sure of it.

Ari laughed, a hoarse one that showed his voice was giving out.

"Looks like you don't have too much time anyway," I smirked, as his eyes grew a bit wider,

"How many weeks is it now, Ari? Or is it days?"

"Attack them! Leave Max for me!" Ari roared, as the Eraser came full force at us.

I flew towards Ari, but a grip around my leg swung me down about ten feet, as I kicked at its occupant.

I turned, noticing none of this was working, and instantly my blood boiled.

"FANG!" I screamed, kicking against him, as he dragged me down farther, towards the cave.

What was this boy doing? Had he lost his ever-loving mind?

"Max, stop!" He ordered, in a tone of his that he had only used when bossing around Angel or Gazzy.

But he was definitely not the boss of _me_.

"No! Screw you! What are you doing?! Are you insane? I'm supposed to be up there, helping the Flock-"

Fang pulled me down, where I was trapped in his arms, his wings flapping,

"Max! Were you not paying attention to the rest of them? They have some poison! They're going to use it on you!"

"So? Let them try," I threw my chin up,

"They can't _touch_ me."

Fang stayed in the air for a moment, eyes searching mine, as I kicked away from him, flying back towards the fight.

I knew he had good intentions, but there's a point where you just have to let a girl do her thing.

I zoomed up behind Ari, grasping him with my feet around the neck, as I quickly cracked on of the bones.

He cried, raspy, as he fell a few feet.

Finding strength, Ari regained, slamming around, to place a hand around my neck.

I shoved my foot against his chest, but he wouldn't back off.

The grip tightened, as Ari smirked, using one hand to slip down into his pocket, to retrieve a needle.

No… not a needle.

I freaked, squirming, as I wiggled free, knocking the needle out of his grasp.

It plunged to the ground below, tiny and unthreatening now.

Ari was still watching it, eyes narrowing, as I took this chance, planting one shoe against his neck, and the other one around the other side.

I snapped them together, hearing another bone crunch, as Ari froze.

But I hadn't killed him yet. I wanted this torture to occur for a few more moments, just for the heck of it.

For all the pain and anguish he had caused my family throughout our fifteen years, I'd say a few more punches wouldn't hurt.

But suddenly, his eyes rolled back, revealing the stark white of his eyeball, as his wings crumpled.

And then, he wasn't there.

I looked down, seeing his heavy body heading towards the earth.

I still watched, as the fighting continued, as I heard- and saw- the crunching of his bones.

His head rolled to the side, eyes still open, as the rest of his body fell silent.

I swallowed, breathing out, as the fact seeped into my mind.

Ari was dead and I had killed him.

"Max!" Fang yelled, a warning yell, as I ducked from whatever blow was heading my way.

Nothing came, as I lifted my head up, searching for what Fang had been screaming about.

"Fang! There's nothing th-" My breath caught in mid-sentence, my brain freezing for a split second.

Iggy was being thrown into the back of a van, the needle still protruding out of his neck.

"NO!" I screamed, racing down, but Fang beat me to it.

He punched the guard away, grabbing Iggy, as he yanked out the needle.

There was a scream behind me, as an Eraser gained on Nudge, grabbing her by the hair, needle in hand.

My insides roared, brain setting on fire, as I flew so quickly, I'm not even sure I saw anything pass by.

I was there at the van, and then next to Nudge, kicking the Eraser, in the next second.

"Nudge," I tried to yell, but the Eraser choked me, as I waved my hands, motioning for her to scram.

She got the idea of it, snapping her jaw shut, as she flew off into the distance.

She wouldn't go far, just enough for where the Erasers wouldn't really care about her, to search that long and hard.

My eyes shot down to Iggy and Fang, where Iggy still lay, limp below Fang.

Gazzy and Angel must have already vanished, since I saw a bit of blonde hair from underneath the trees.

The grip tightened, forcing me to come back to the real world, where the poison was squirting out of the needle.

"This will hurt," The Eraser laughed,

"I'll be sure of it."

I spit in his face, reaching up to send a kick to in between his legs, before his other hand let go of my neck, grabbing my leg, and spinning it around.

I winced, feeling something crack, as I sucked in a breath.

"Now, why don't you just be a good little birdie," The Eraser breathed into my ear, chuckling,

"And let me kill you?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!" I hissed, jerking my head from his grip.

There was a blow to my back that lasted for a mere second, before there were no arms around me.

"Wha-" I looked down to see Fang plunging in the poison into the pervert's chest.

My eyes cast down to Iggy, but nothing was happening.

Thank God, it was only one, though.

But that didn't help the worry settle.

By this time, Fang had flown back up to me.

"Iggy's not doing so good. He won't respond. But I think this is just some synthetic stuff. It's not the real poison," Fang clarified, but my throated had tightened, eyes watering.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to there deep brown depths.

If I closed my eyes right now, I would just remember those deep brown eyes, staring intently into mine.

But I wanted them to be happy, not worried, when I forgot them.

"Fang…" My voice was hoarse,

"Can't…" I was having trouble breathing, my breaths coming out quick and sharp.

"Something's wro- wrong."

"What is it? Did you get hit?" Fang's hands were all over me- checking for wounds- and as they passed over the back of my neck, I felt him stiffen.

"What… is it? Fang?" My head was pounding, sweat starting to form around the top of it, as I tried to choke back the vomit.

What was happening to me? I had been fine a minute ago, and now I was going into some type of seizure.

"Max…" Fang's arms were around my shoulders, his face pressed against my shoulder blade.

I coughed, blinking a few times, as I waited for the rest.

It couldn't be that bad? Maybe I had been hit with a bullet, or something, and hadn't felt it until now.

It'd happened before, so there was no argument against the thought.

"Max, its your… its your date."

"What date?" I cleared my throat, hating that I sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"Your… date," Fang's voice was breaking now, and my mind tried to flip through what "date" this would be.

My brain connected, finally, as I gasped.

This couldn't be happening… could it? I thought we wouldn't get it until we were eighteen, or at least sixteen.

I was only fifteen, for Heaven's sakes! I couldn't die now, not now, up in the air, with my family all spread out.

Definitely when I hadn't finished my business, of bringing down Itex and all its accomplices.

"What is it?" I could feel myself crippling, already folding in, and waiting to hear the worst.

"October 28th, 2007, Max. You're going to die October 28th, 2007," Fang blurted out.

I felt something wet on my neck and heard a muffled sob.

My eyes shut, not wanting to see Fang's form, as I felt the fever lifting already.

Maybe it was my body, knowing what was going to happen, but I was the only part of my brain that hadn't been notified of it.

Maybe it was giving me a taste of what would happen.

I folded my wings in, slipping out of Fang's grasp, as my form descended to Earth.

Fang's cry was loud, in my ear, as an angel caught me, just feet from the ground.

Then his voice was rough,

"You don't get out of it that easy," He tried to laugh, but it came out strangled, strained and forced,

"You die when we die."

I just sighed, opening my eyes, to see Fang's face- again.

Why was he always there in the most random moments?

I shook my head, trying to wake myself up, as my eyes caught Angel coming to us, out of the woods.

"Max!" She screeched, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"What? What is it, sweetie?" Angel ran into my open arms, as I thanked the Lord above that we had four here, safe and sound.

Well, Iggy still hadn't woken up, but if Fang's assumption was right…

"Nudge… and Gazzy…" Angel sobbed,

"They got them, Max. They shot them!"

"Where?" Fang broke into the silence that had surrounded us.

"About three minutes into the woods."

Considering that Fang and I could fly much faster than Angel, I would say it would take us about one minute to get there.

And it would have.

If those damned Erasers hadn't of showed up, tying up Angel, Fang, and Iggy.

They tossed the three into the back of the van.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys," The Eraser grinned, licking his lips, as two others held me, tying my arms behind my back with some wire contraption.

"Little Miss Maximum Ride. The one that could never be caught? Right… how many times is it now, Max? Three?" He chuckled, reaching up to stroke my skin.

I heard something inside the van crash and an angry swear word seep out.

I guess you could see out of those windows.

"By my count, none," I snapped.

I was over this. I needed to get to Gazzy and Nudge, before something happened to-

"Them?" The Eraser pointed a thumb over to a couple more guys, dragging two dirty forms by the ankles.

At least the needles weren't in them, still.

"Throw 'em in with the rest," The head Eraser jerked a thumb towards the van, and then his gaze shifted back over to me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but one of the others interrupted,

"Tridal, we're on a tight schedule. We've got to get going. So, decide what you're going to do with her, now," The man ordered, his voice firm.

Tridal sighed, flicking out a knife, but not before I heard a yell from inside the woods.

What was th-

"Max, let's go!" Matt yelled, machine-gun in hand, as he shot the driver of the van, climbing inside.

Um… who let this kid have a gun?

_Fang says not to trust him. Grab the gun and turn it on Matt._ Angel popped into my head just then, revealing my suspicions to be true.

I glanced around at all the dead bodies around me, then groaned, deciding to go with my gut instinct, and climb into the passenger side.

Angel muttered something from the back, and I heard another cuss word.

"MAX!" Fang yelled, his face pressed up against the metal, separating the back from the front.

"What, Fang?" Matt rolled his eyes, laying on the gas, as we peeled out of the mountains.

"Was I talking to you?" Fang snarled, then I felt his gaze turn back to me,

"What are you, crazy?! This kid tried to get us killed! He's one of them!"

"I'm working undercover," Matt added as I said,

"But yet he saved me from the Erasers?"

Fang growled, snapping his jaws together, as he creeped back into the darkness.

"Where are we headed, guys?" Matt called, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Don't worry, he wasn't off the hook yet.

But I was just amazed that he had found me after all this time.

I hadn't seen him in a couple years, even though I had only run away last week.

And there was still the tattoo, on the back of my neck that signaled the upcoming event.

But I couldn't be too sure of that, since the School could probably just have it appear any day.

"Where we're headed?" Fang jeered,

"Hell, if we're with you."

"Good one. I'll make sure to write that one down," Matt rolled his eyes again, turning his gaze to me,

"Where are we headed, Max?"

"Itex," I answered shortly.

I figured it was time to get some answers, on what the School suddenly wanted with us.

What better place than to start?

The van became silent, the only sound filling the quietness was the occasional creaking and bumping of the vehicle as it ran over a ditch or pothole.

We were reaching the end of the mountain trail, down to where I could see the rest of the cities below.

I had no idea right now, but I would find out later that we were heading straight into Nashville, the country capital of the world.

Which just also happened to have the top world-destroyer, right there smack dab in the middle, of all the tall buildings and Elvis statues.

I began to worry that Fang had somehow been hit with the needle, until,

"No, Max. We're going to the School. If we're going to get answers, we should start there. Not Itex."

"No, Max, we're going to Itex. You're right. It's the best place to start," Matt nodded, eyes on me,

"Besides, Fang shouldn't worry about what happened last time."

"Wait, how did you-" I heard Fang and I start to wonder in unison, but didn't have time to finish that sentence.

Everything went black.

**AN: Wow.**

**What could have happened?**

**What's GOING to happen?**

**Well, stick around.**

**Next chappie should be up in about one-three days.**


	9. Razor Blades

**AN: Well, here be the ninth chappie.**

**FANG POV**

I squinted, hoping to knock the sleep out of my eyes.

It didn't work.

_What happened?_ My head was pounding, as I tried to lift it, but it was stuck.

My eyes shot open, taking in the bright surroundings around me.

The tiny walls, full of scratch marks and dried blood, were surrounding me.

I growled, my heart sinking that we had been brought back here again.

Then my thoughts snapped to the rest of the Flock.

Throwing my head to the right side, I could see Gazzy, Nudge, and some of Angel.

On my other side was… no one.

Where were Iggy and Max?

"So nice of you to finally wake up, Fang," A man greeted as he entered the room, clipboard in hand.

I said nothing, just watched as he crossed the room, to stand beside my bed.

"Don't worry about Iggy. He just had to be taken to another room. They're working on him as we speak," He smirked, the doctor smirk, that let you see all the evil in it, but at the same time, it came across as friendly.

I had seen this a million times, and knew that the evil part was the only true part of this smile.

"And Max… well… let's just say she's being replaced."

My heart stopped,

"What do you mean 'replaced'?! You're not going to kill her, are you?"

The doctor shook his head,

"Oh, no. Of course not. Well, _I'm_ not going to kill her. I'll leave that to the Director. No, see, I don't do the dirty work. I just announce it," His voice was smug, and if I hadn't been strapped down to the bed with metal, his head would have been off by now.

"Don't you dare touch Max!" I felt my teeth snap together as I threatened the man, who was walking out now,

"You tell them to stay away from her! She's done nothing to you people! Let her go!"

The man only chuckled, a sad one that proved my suspicions.

They were going to do away with Max no matter what I did. No matter how loud and hard I screamed and begged.

"What's goin' on?" Gazzy mumbled, trying to turn over, but finding that he couldn't, decided to open his eyes.

"Oh, no. Fang? Where are we? Where are Iggy and Max?" Gazzy's voice sounded so frightened, so scared, and suddenly I realized he was only eight years old.

"Iggy's in another room," I answered, keeping the gory details from him right now, as the doctor left the room,

"And Max… I don't know."

Angel was stirring now, yawning, as her big blue eyes opened up to the room.

"Fang!" Angel shrieked, her eyes shutting, as her body trembled.

"What's going on? What's happening to Angel?" I yelled, lifting my head up as far as I could, to see my baby girl in what looked like a seizure.

"She's convulsing!" Gazzy cried, tearing at his straps, wanting to rescue his baby sister.

"Why?!"

"I don't kn-"

The commotion suddenly stopped, Angel's body going limp, before her eyes opened back up.

"Angel? What's wrong?"

Her lips trembled, as tears formed to her eyes, spilling over onto the dirty mattress.

"It's… Ma- Max…" She took in a shuddering breath before continuing,

"They're… torturing her. I heard you say that you couldn't… find her. And I went inside her mind… and…" She left off at that, holding back her dry sobs.

Gazzy let his head drop down against the sheets, a miserable look in his eyes.

Nudge mumbled, tossing her head back and forth, before succumbing to sleep again.

I looked down, seeing my fists balled up, as my eyes searched for something to get us out of this mess.

We had to get out of here.

Now.

Max and Iggy's life depended on it.

"Gazzy," I called, as his eyes perked up,

"See that nail in Nudge's bed? Beside you?"

He nodded.

"Try to reach over and pull it out. Then hand it over to me."

Gazzy nodded again, reaching over, and gripped his tiny fingers around it.

"Uh… how am I going to give it to you?" He asked after a few seconds.

Shit.

"You got a good aim?"

"Well, I try. But sometimes I miss the toilet by accide-"

"No, not that, Gazzy! I meant by throwing."

"Uh… sure. I guess."

"Good. Toss it over to me."

He gave me a skeptical look, before shrugging, flicking his wrist up, as the nail landed on my chest.

I reached down with my head, grabbing the nail in my mouth, as I turned to dig it into the lock on my right arm.

After a few minutes of shoving and poking, it worked, unlatching my right arm free.

I unlocked the rest, jumping down, as I ripped off the restraints of the others.

Angel woke up Nudge, as I peeked out of the doorway.

I slipped back in, pressing a finger to my lips to warn the Flock, as I listened in:

"Well, the ceremony's today. Around two, you know."

"Why, Jason? Why does it have to be today? Hasn't she at least earned another day, after everything we've done to her?"

"Jeb, you're just gonna have to give up on her. She's a failed experiment. Sure, she destroyed Itex, but died in the process. You know there's better hybrids out there than Max, that can do a better job."

"Ok, then why can't we just set her free?"

"And let her expose us to the world? Yeah, that's the perfect idea, being _found out_. Why don't we just announce it now, because you know that's what she's going to do."

"I'm not so sure. She hasn't done it yet, she's tried to keep everything under the rug."

"Because you were pressuring her. If we just let her go, who knows what she'll do?"

I heard Jeb sigh, then something groaned.

"Well, I don't see why it has to be… that… painful."

"Tridal's already taken care of the 'painful' part," Jason (I suspected) chuckled grossly.

I had to keep myself from growling and my mind wondering what this 'pain' they were talking about.

"What about the rest of them?" Jeb changed the subject quickly.

God, dude, she's your own _daughter_! And you're just going to stand there and take this whole thing like it's just some sad TV show!

I hoped my parents weren't as cold-hearted as this bastard was.

"Well, they're fine. They don't know everything," Jason continued,

"But the two older ones… they seem to be a threat. But the little ones can be used for Erasers."

I glanced back at the three kids, whose eyes were narrowing, Nudge's hand slamming into the other one.

Good. They were in fighting mode.

"Well, I'll see you in the chamber, Jeb," Jason walked off, the empty hallway echoing his footsteps.

Nothing was heard for several moments, until,

"Max, I know this isn't fair. But it's just how things have to be."

So, Max was out there. This was getting better and better.

"And Fang, I know you're listening at the door," Jeb's voice was closer now, as I grew into fighting stance.

The door opened as I slammed a fist up at his nose, where he fell to the ground.

"Max, let's g-" I would have had a heart attack right then, if I hadn't of been so set on busting out of this joint.

"Max?" Nudge's jaw dropped, as we all took in the form ahead of us.

Max's wings were out, but one of them was hanging limp, like it was broken.

She was holding her arm, where I could see blood still pouring out of the broken area.

There was some bone showing, also.

Her hair had dried blood in it and her jeans were torn, showing through to the other wounds.

Painful was the last word I would have used.

She shook her head, slumping against the wall, as she slid down it, still shaking her head.

"Max, we've got to go, come on," I urged her, sending the little kids on down, Angel trying to figure out where Iggy was.

"No… Fang…" Her voice cracked, deprived from water,

"I can't…"

"I don't give a shit what you _can't_ do, Max," I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up to my height.

Her face contorted up in pain as I did so, a whine forming in the back of her throat.

"Tridal and the others… beat me up… saying I had to look 'rough' for the…" She choked on a dry sob, but still not tears fell.

There was a grumble from behind me, as I brought down my shoe against Jeb's throat, then snapped his neck.

He wasn't dead, just unconscious at the moment.

"I know, I know," I held her tighter, as we slowly headed down the hall,

"I know, Max, but right now we need to get you out of here."

"But I'll only slow you down and-"

I shook my head, shushing her words,

"No, Max. You'll be fine. Even so, we'll send the Flock ahead of us. Now, do you have any idea where Iggy is?"

Her eyes widened in shock,

"Why? I thought he was with you!"

_Don't worry guys,_ Angel's voice popped into my mind,

_We found him. He's… different… but ok._

"Different as in how?" We both asked in unison, Max's and my eyebrows knitting together.

_You'll see._

I couldn't help it, but I chuckled, Max sending me a confused look.

"Well, typical Angel," I shrugged, and I caught the hint of a smile forming upon Max's lips.

She nodded in agreement, racing forward with me, as she winced, her injuries slowing her down.

We came to a four-way intersection, Max's hand squeezing my arm, as we paused for a second.

"This way," She nodded towards the right, pushing me in the direction.

Everything would have been perfect.

Everything would have gone smoothly, us meeting up with the rest of the Flock, and getting out of this hellhole.

But it didn't, because that's not the way our lives works.

Nothing ever goes "perfect" or "smoothly" in our lives.

Because, at the second our eyes caught the Flock, down the hallway, faces grinning like fools, a voice cut through the joy like a razor blade,

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

**AN: Omgah!!! Who was it? **

**Well, stick around.**

**Hey, I'm going to post links of what I think Max, Fang, and the rest look like on my profile. **

**Go check it out!!!**

**BTW: I'm listening to "Untitled" by Simple Plan- yes it is a real song. You should download it on your MP3 Player or Pod (iPod) sometime!!!**

**It is a really good Maximum Ride song.**


	10. Ghost

AN: I am listening to the most awesome song ever right now! "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. It is such a kick-ass song!!!

**Anyway, on with the chappie!!**

FANG POV 

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

What was _he _doing here? Hadn't I gotten rid of him in the fight?

We're not gonna be just a part of their game 

Oh, right. I hadn't. Maybe that was why he was here, instead of six feet under.

"Matt?" Max snapped, her head turning around, as we stopped.

We're not gonna be just the victims 

He smirked, his hands behind his back, as he slowly sauntered towards us.

They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart 

I tried to not crumple Max's arm underneath my fist, so I let her go, to dig my fingers into my palm.

Till everyone's the same 

"Max," I whispered, nudging her past as the scum walked towards us, growing closer,

"Go. Now. Get the Flock out of here."

I've got no place to go 

"Fang! You know I can handle hi-"

"Really, Max? In your condition?" I quirked up an eyebrow, knowing that she would hate me for doing this.

But it would be a wise decision, in the long run.

I've got nowhere to run 

Getting Max out of here, where she could be injured even more severely, or taken captive, was the best outcome at this time.

They love to watch me fall 

"Fine," She grumbled, racing down the hallway as fast as she could, and taking the Flock down our escape route.

Matt smirked, eyes on me, as his hands remained behind his back.

They think they know it all

Obviously something in them, as the way his arm was twitching.

"Is this going to be one of those fights, that whoever wins it, gets the lady?" Matt grinned, looking upon me as if I was a child.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

I blinked, saying nothing.

"Well, I guess so, then," Matt sighed fakely, turning the object around in his hands once more, as he added,

"Max is mine!"

That's what they always said

Suddenly, he pounced, fists out, as he threw me backwards.

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

I kicked his stomach, sending him back down the hallway.

The object was still in his hands: a needle.

Full of poison, of course, because it wasn't going to just be sedative.

But I'll make it on my own

These people wanted us dead, immediately.

I stood up, rushing at him, as I sent a crack to his ribs.

Hearing the crack, I figured that such a weak human as himself would crumple, or make some notion that he had felt the kick.

I've gotta prove them wrong

Matt did nothing though, except shrug, sending a jab to my neck.

Me against the world

What was up with this kid?

I jumped as he came towards me again, grabbing his arm, as I twisted it around five times behind his back.

Nothing came from the boy, still, though.

It's me against the world

He raised his leg back, knocking out my knee, as I slipped to the floor.

"Never said this fight wouldn't be fair," Matt hissed, facing me, as his arm bent back to normal.

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts

Oh. So, he was a mutant.

"Appearances can be so deceiving, can't they?" Matt spoke, as if it was Jeb inside him somewhere, the living thesaurus.

I mean, what did they teach these kids in here?

Edward Language?

**AN: Be happy all Twilight lovers! I put Edward in here!!! (Edward has big range of vocab, since he was born in the 1800s, or close to then, for all who don't know.) **

"Yeah, they can," I muttered, breathing out, as I shoved a fist through his mouth.

We're not gonna let them control us

I grabbed the side of his head, bashing it against the wall, as he growled, trying to grab my arms.

We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads

If I hadn't of had immense hearing, I would have never caught the sound of a needle dropping on the floor.

Literally.

And we'll never be like them

Shoving him a good ten feet, I slipped down, snatching up the poison, as I headed towards him.

I've got no place to go

Matt was just now rising, cracking his neck, as he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, flexing my fingers, to show what was in my hands now.

I've got nowhere to run

His face fell, along with every other part of him, knowing what was going to happen now.

They love to watch me fall

"Well, Fang? You think you're so smooth don't you? That stuff won't do a thing to me. Only designed for avian hybrids."

They think they know it all

"Well, then you won't mind if I try it out on you first, hmm?" I smirked, seeing his feet moving backwards as I strode forward.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

"Where are you going, Matt? Off to find Max?"

I didn't give him a chance to reply, as I shot out my wings, my fingers driving the needle into his neck.

That's what they always said

He froze, his knees buckling, and fell facedown onto the cold tile floor.

Just to make sure he was… finished, I took his head in my hands, cracking it every way possible.

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

"Too bad," I sighed, dropping the cap to the needle, as I walked off,

"She's mine."

But I'll make it on my own

It's me against the world

**MAX POV**

Where was that boy?

Now I'm sick of this waiting

He had been gone for at least five minutes. I mean, I knew he had to deal with Matt, but it shouldn't take that long.

So come on and take your shot

What had happened to Matt, anyway? You used to be someone I could trust, and now he was on Their side, trying to kill me.

You can spit out your insults

"Max! It's Fang!" Nudge exclaimed, announcing his arrival.

But nothing you say is gonna change us

I turned, eyes searching the premises, but saw nothing.

"Where?"

"Right here," A voice whispered from behind, as I pulled my arm back, unleashing it.

You can sit there and judge me

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fang snatched it before the fist came close to his face, as he turned me around, pulling me close,

"What is that about?"

Say what you want to

"Reflex," I shrugged, smirking, as I glanced at the rest of the Flock.

We'll never let you win

"Hey, who's that?" Fang motioned to the boy, seated next to Gazzy, who was chattering on about something.

I'm gonna prove them wrong

"Fang, meet Iggy," I smiled, watching as Fang's eyes widened,

"Iggy… don't scare Fang, please."

They'll never bring us down

"Sorry, bro," Iggy grinned, standing up, as he walked over to us.

"But you're… you're…" Fang stuttered, apparently at a loss for words.

But I was too, once I saw what had happened.

We'll never fall in line

"A Ghost? Yeah. I know. Pretty sweet, huh?" Iggy cracked a laugh, watching his older brother's face contort.

"A Ghost? Wha?" Fang looked from me to Iggy, then back to me.

I'll make it on my own

"A new experiment they're trying out. Cool, huh? Best part, I still got my wings…" Iggy shot out his new red wings, the perfect color of blood,

"And… I can see."

Me against the world

**AN: YAY!!! IGGY CAN SEE!!!**

**The Ghost's will come in later in the story, which should be ending shortly, sorry guys.**

**Only a few chappies left.**

**But I liked this one.**

**Oh, and I know who Edward is going to be played by!!!**

**The guy from Harry Potter, who played that guy who died in the fourth one (not remembering name right now).**

**Anyway, song was "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan.**


	11. And They Say Girls are Emotional

**AN: Yeah… I know I been slackin'. Sorry, dudes.**

**And dudettes.**

**Well, here is a nice chappie to make up for your loss.**

**Third Person POV**

"WHAT?" Fang practically screamed into the afternoon sky.

"Yeah. Awesome right?" Iggy grinned, his teeth whiter than normal.

"Aww, so no more making out with Max in the middle of the night, huh, Fang?" Gazzy laughed.

Max turned to him, narrowing her eyes as she did so,

"Gazzy, do you enjoy the way your head it attached to your neck?"

"Not really, Max," Gazzy replied, still laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fang shoved his arms between the two Flock members,

"We have a world to save. Let's go."

Max scowled, nodding, as she made sure her backpack was on all the way.

"Ready guys?" She called as they nodded their heads, taking off into the sky one by one.

Fang flew next to Max, watching Iggy as he did so,

"I wonder what they need the Ghosts for."

Max shrugged,

"Oh well. At least Iggy is happy about it. I would kind of be pissed off. Even though it does have its pro's."

"Hey, don't you think it's kind of strange, that no one chased after us? I mean, everyone knew we had escaped. Why aren't there Flyboys chasing after us?" Fang chewed on this, catching Max's eye, as she quickly looked away.

"I… I don't know. Really, I shouldn't care about it. But you're right. Something is really strange."

"So, where exactly are we headed… this time?" Nudge asked across from the fire.

Max looked up, seeing Nudge's face buried through the flames, as she chewed on a piece of steak.

They had scored a deal from stealing a couple steaks from a delivery truck.

Food City would be pissed, but who cares? As long as the Avian-Hybrids had a good night's meal, nothing else really mattered.

"Itex. The new building they constructed. It's located in Miami, Florida," Max announced, her vision glancing over to Fang for a split-second, as she saw his eye twitch just the slightest.

She knew there would be a fight later tonight, but that would just be too bad.

If Max would truly have to save the world, she was going to have to do it any way she could.

And plow down anyone who got in her way.

And if that meant hurting Fang by doing it… well… that was just too bad.

He would get over it once everyone was safe and sound, anyway.

No one spoke, just ripped apart the steak with their hands, as Iggy finished cooking the final potato, handing it over to Max.

"Thanks," She muttered, still waiting for a reaction from her Flock.

"Well? How's that sound?" She spoke, finally, as Gazzy shrugged, digging into his food.

Angel and Nudge did the same, not wanting to speak, as they watched the other two, waiting to see what their reply would be.

"Um… as long as it doesn't turn out as bad as last time," Iggy chuckled fakely, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fa-" Max was about to question his opinion, but he never gave her the chance to.

He tossed his food down, jumping up, as he shot his wings out, flying out into the dark night sky.

"Damn it," Max whispered under her breath, rising, as she flew after him.

"And they say girls are emotional."

**AN: He, he, he. Sorry is was so short, only three pages long. But oh well. Too bad. Anyway, stick around. The longer chapters should be coming up soon.**

**I just gots to think… then type them up!**

**I'm working on Warloes Mansion too, and a Code Lyoko fanfic at the moment, so that's why I haven't been posting as much.**

**But I haven't forgotten about you guys!!! (As you should be able to tell from this new addition)**

**Listening to:**

**Even In Death by Evanescence**


	12. Baby

**AN: Hmm… Christmas is in two days.**

**Just keepin you up to date.**

**Sorry again.**

**But here is a relatively good chappie.**

**MAX POV**

I followed Fang for about a mile, watching as he flew off-key, jittery, as if he had some anger built up inside of him.

Which he did, and I had just added to that pile of anger.

One day it would explode. Hopefully soon, and not on me, because he could kill thirty thousand people with his anger.

"Just leave me alone, Max," Fang growled, quickening his pace.

"Why, Fang? Why should I leave you alone?" I asked calmly, rolling my eyes, as I sped nearer towards him.

"Because I don't want to see you right now. You are annoying the hell out of me."

"Well, so does Nudge, but you don't cuss out her, now do ya?" I quipped, sighing inwardly, three feet behind Fang now.

Suddenly he stopped, spinning in mid-air, as he caught me by the shoulders.

His hands were gripping them a bit too tightly, but I wasn't the one who was going to say that.

If I was going to have to prove to him that I was strong enough for this, which I was, he didn't need to see any faults, what so ever.

"Are you trying to make me go crazy, Max? Is that your goal in this relationship? To have me consider if locking you up somewhere would be good for your sanity?" Fang hissed, his eyes searching mine, but I didn't let him in.

"No, Fang, that is not my goal. My goal, in case you haven't noticed for the past year, has been to save the world."

"Damn it, Max!" Fang swore loudly and I'm pretty sure Iggy had heard it.

"What, Fang? What now?" I asked boredly, which pissed him off even more.

"You can't save the world! Sure, you can help a couple people, or maybe a town, but saving the world is impossible! There's no way you can cure cancer, feed every hungry person, shelter every homeless person, or put away all the rapists and- and murders and such in jail. You can't do all that, it's not possible. Why are you even listening to the stupid Voice? He's led you into more freaking death traps than in a game of Mouse Trap!" Fang sucked in a breath, as I let him continue.

He, after all, did have a point.

"Seriously, Max, I don't doubt you. I never have. But this… this is just too hard. Even for you, and you're Maximum Ride."

I couldn't cure every disease, I couldn't help every unwanted person feel happy, couldn't help lost people find their way in life. I wasn't God.

But still…

"All right, Fang. You're right. I can't do that," I steadied my voice, as Fang raised an eyebrow, expecting more.

"But who's going to do it, then? If we save even twenty people, isn't that good enough? If we save a whole town, or a whole city from being blown to bits by Itex, isn't that really what it's about? Jeb isn't expecting me to save the whole world, just the parts where I can help out in."

"Max," Fang started, but sucked in a breath, beginning again,

"Max, Jeb can find another person. I'm sure there's someone out there that's almost as good as you. They can program new experiments-"

"And have them go through what we went through? Fang, that's what Jeb doesn't want. He wants me to stop it, once and for all, so no more experimentation will be done."

Fang was quiet (shocker) as he thought this over, his hands lessening their grip on my shoulders.

"Ask Jeb… how long we have."

"For what? We have our whole li-" The words froze in my throat, as my eyes tightened, remembering the tiny tattoo on the back of my neck.

_Jeb? How- how long do I have?_

No response.

_DAMN IT, JEB! ANSWER ME, NOW!_

I could hear a faint crackle, like static, as some words got through.

Go… tex… now. Don't bring… tell him… go to School. Steal… other ax.

With those chopped up words, I tried to gather what Jeb had been trying to say.

Most likely, "Go to Itex now. Don't bring… something. Tell either Iggy, Fang, or Gazzy to go to School and steal the other Max."

"What'd he say? Max?" Fang's voice croaked.

"He couldn't talk long. His voice was broken up, like static," I fumbled along with the words, as Fang looked at me expectantly, waiting,

"We have to go to Itex. At least, the girls do," I saw confusion flash across his eyes,

"Yeah. I don't know which guy he wants to go back to the School. I'm not supposed to bring… one of you guys with me. I don't know who. And when you get to the School, you have to steal the other Max. That's it."

Fang go to School. Kill Max.

"Kill me?" I gasped, earning another flash of confusion from the silent one in front of me.

"He said for you to go to the School and kill Max- the other Max."

"Will it harm you, by killing… her?"

Don't know. Have much time. Go now.

"Um… no, it won't," I lied, but quickly finished before Fang was hopefully able to tell,

"We don't have much time. We have to go now."

"Don't have much time for what?"

"I- I don't know. Why?"

Fang shook his head, pulling me closer, as he kissed my lips tenderly.

"Do you think Jeb will let me borrow your super speed?"

"Why?" I really wasn't getting him now. Why would he need super speed?

We weren't that far away from the School. If anything, I needed my power, since Florida was forever away.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid, Max," Fang simply quoted me, as he raced off, pulling me by the hand, as we flew quickly back to camp.

I stayed quiet the whole way, chewing on my lip, as I took in Fang.

All his quietness, his strength, his one-sided smirks, his dark chuckle, his deep penetrating brown eyes, his calloused hands, his soft finger-tips, and his long black hair that swept to one side of his forehead.

I wouldn't have much time with this one world wonder, as I gripped his hand tighter.

He didn't seem to notice though, lost in thought also, as his wings beat above mine almost mechanically.

Gracefully, powerfully, and quietly.

Basically… Fang, a perfect spitting image.

"I know I'm sexy but God, Max, you're boring holes into my abs," Fang smirked, pulling me underneath him, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, you mean these abs?" I giggled, pulling my legs up to my stomach, as I kicked his stomach, shoving him upwards.

"Yes, those abs," Fang grunted, obviously sore in the stomach region.

I noticed his face contorted in pain, and realized I hadn't only hit his stomach.

"Fang," I laughed, holding my sides, "I'm sorry, baby."

We both froze, even as Fang tried not whining in the back of this throat.

I had never said "baby" to anyone besides Angel, Nudge, or Gazzy.

And then it had been different.

I was utterly embarrassed, as a hotness spread across my cheeks.

I turned onto my stomach, facing the trees below, as hands snaked around my hips.

"I'm sure you are, baby," Fang whispered into my ear, placing a kiss there, before shooting off ahead of me.

**AN: Well then. It's six pages. Probably doesn't seem that long when you're reading it though. Next chapter is the action chapter, don't worry. I can't keep dragging this part along anymore! (Ya know, the bonding and girlfriend/boyfriend part ). Cause this story HAS to have some action SOMEWHERE. And NO not like THAT.**

**Peace, love, and slurpies,**

**Kaila**


	13. Ghost Boy is Hot

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!**

**MAX POV**

I had said goodbye to Fang at the campsite, as the other Flock members hugged him.

Iggy hadn't much, only that "guy hug" where they grab each other's hand and kind-of hug.

Men.

I was last, of course, as the rest took off into the air.

"I'll see ya soon, ok?" I whispered, placing a single kiss to Fang's lips, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I tugged against his arms but he wouldn't let me go.

"Fang…" I whined, smiling, as his grip tightened.

In truth, I had been enjoying it, knowing that he didn't want to let me go.

But still… we didn't have much time… which would probably be another reason Fang wasn't releasing me.

"Fine," He grumbled, placing his hands on either side of my face, tracing my jaw line,

"Je t'aime."

Um… what?

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

For all I knew, he had just asked me to screw him in the back of Chucky Cheese.

…What? It was just a thought!

"You'll find out when I see you in Florida," Fang replied softly, slamming another kiss to my lips, as he took off.

I watched him leave, shooting into the sky myself, as he became just a tiny dot in the horizon, finally disappearing.

I felt my body tug a little his way, to go with him, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

We needed to finish off Itex, once and for all.

Later… 

The Flock had just finished from eating at a local McDonalds, when Jeb popped into my head.

Max, listen to me. This is urgent.

_What now, Jeb? _I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I sped forward, to "talk" with him privately.

The School… it's been blown up.

My heart stopped. My wings stopped. My life stopped.

_Fang? Was he there already? TELL ME NOW, JEB! I swear if he's-_

I don't know, Max. But you have to destroy the evidence inside of Itex. Immediately.

_And leave Fang behind? Not knowing if he's… gone or not?_

I really wished Jeb had been there, so I could punch his lights out, and possibly bring him to a near-death experience.

Fang wasn't supposed to die… it was me. And if he died on my account, that I hadn't of thought of him going alone…

Max, the original body was destroyed in the explosion. You must go to Itex, before they figure out everything, and want to… turn you in.

_Turn me in?_

Kill you, Max. They have a potent that they're going to place in another body. It will kill you. And the new body… well… it won't have you, exactly.

_You mean it'll be like Omega?_

Precisely. Now, get to Itex. Do not slow down for Fang. I will find out all of that as soon as I can.

Pulling the usual "Jeb way" of saying goodbye, I didn't respond.

Neither did Jeb.

I decided not to tell the Flock, in case they wished to retaliate and go look for Fang.

Of course, that was what I wanted to do more in the world.

Even more than I wanted to go and blow up Itex, even if it was for my life.

I just needed Fang to be ok. I needed toe Flock to be together when… it… happened.

When I would leave this Earth at the age of only fifteen.

I shuddered as I realized this, then shut that part of my mind off, along with the School's news.

Angel wouldn't give up prying even if I hadn't given away any bodily signs that would cause her to do so.

"How long is it gonna take us, Max?" Nudge whined, flapping her wings lazily, as she glanced over towards me.

"Eh… Iggy, what would you say?" I looked over at the partially see-through boy to my left, taking in his red wings again.

"About… three more hours. Don't worry, Nudge, we'll eat before we take 'em down," Iggy grinned, flashing his pearly whites, as Nudge nodded.

"Says who?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother-like best friend, as he snapped his fingers twice.

"Says me, _girlfriend_," Iggy scowled in his "prissy" voice, which caused me to burst out laughing, even after what I'd just learned.

"Oh yeah?" I leaned in, sneering, as I bit back a grin.

"Yeah!" Iggy leaned in farther, as I could stare deep into his icy blue eyes.

"Bite me, Ghost Boy!" I shouted, shoving him as he fell down, as I took off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Iggy rose, smirking, and sped towards me.

Suddenly, there was a tiny pain on my ankle, as I looked back, seeing Iggy's teeth pinching a bit of my skin.

"OUCH! I didn't mean literally, you dope head!" I yelled, snatching my leg back, then bringing it across his face.

Iggy growled, tackling me, as we fell towards the Earth.

"Say you're sorry to Ghost Boy," Iggy taunted, laughing, as I tried to pry him off.

Where was Fang when I needed him?

"Maximum Ride says sorry to _nobody_," I pointed out, as Iggy's grin widened.

"Then say that I am hands-down _the_ hottest Ghost Boy you have ever seen," Iggy laughed as I glanced down, seeing the ground closer now than ever.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes,

"Just to boost your ego some more, even though I'm sure if it inflated a couple more inches you would burst… Ghost Boy is hands-down _the_ hottest Ghost Boy I have ever seen."

Iggy nodded, releasing me, as we shot up.

"Oh, Iggy," I called, as he looked over to me, meeting my gaze for the first time,

"You just basically asked your sister to call you hot."

I laughed evilly, zooming out of there, as I heard a gagging sound behind me.

See? You can even have fun while flying towards your deathbed.

Literally.

**AN: Likey? It was five pages long. Next chapter has more action in it. And should be WAYYY longer.**

**Did Fang die?**

**I hope not, too!!!!!**

**[Laughs evilly**

**REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Now**

**Or I will**

**Not**

**Update**

**[Bwahahahahahahaha**


	14. Mourning and Silent Bliss

**AN: Sorry for bailing!**

**Here's a new chappie!**

**MAX POV  
**I rolled in my sleep, unable to keep my thoughts off of the winged boy that was missing.

The one that was supposed to be by my side at this instant, cracking a smirk or just sitting near to me, watching the vicinity, even though it wasn't his turn to watch.

I growled, leaping up, as I walked over towards Iggy, who was watching for the moment.

"I'll take watch again. I can't sleep," I whispered, Iggy nodding, not wanting to bother with me.

He disappeared from view for a second, considering his "blendable" qualities that he recently received.

But suddenly he returned, as I found him lying near Nudge.

I suppressed the snicker I had in my throat, figuring he thought he could be sneaky, and that I couldn't see him.

Ignoring Iggy's sudden fascination with my little girl, my eyes scanned the night sky, hoping for those giant pair of black wings to surface, for my heart to mend the broken crack in it.

They didn't show up.

Jeb hadn't spoken to me yet. I was sure that he had found better things to do, like not trying to let the law find out about the School, since the explosion was probably a huge one.

Clenching my fist around the log I had taken a seat on, I broke off a piece of the bark, gritting my teeth.

Stupid Max! You're so stupid! How could you have thought that Fang going out on his own was a good idea?

HOW COULD YOU?! And now he's missing and there's no way to contact him.

Dropping my head into my hands, I clenched my fists around my ears now, wishing I could bash myself to sleep.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I couldn't get the images out of my head, of Fang buried underneath all that rubble, or that the Flyboys had caught him and were doing ungodly things to him at this very moment.

And here I was, sitting on my little log, unable to do anything about it except mourn.

If anyone should have gone alone, it should have been me.

I sighed, raising my head up, as I peered into the burnt out campfire, as the coals still pulsed in time with the wind, revealing the heat from underneath them.

I shivered, still watching as the coals pulsed rapidly, radiating heat.

So cold.

It wasn't this cold before, why now?

I wrapped my arms around myself, noticing my breath coming out in small puffs.

My lips were turning numb, as the rest of my body, as I looked back to see if the Flock was having the same effects.

They were sleeping soundly, like none of this was going on.

What was wrong with me?

I began to shake from this coldness, as my body fell numb.

Had to stop this… had to stop the cold.

My brain fizzed out, searching for the nearest pit of warmth, which in my case happened to be the fire sitting oh-so conveniently in front of me.

I don't know how it happened, but when I opened my eyes, my hands were in the fire pit, around the hot coals.

And they weren't helping.

"Ig- Iggy!" I cried, trying to pry myself out of the fire, but my body was so numb, I couldn't move it.

"MAX! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Iggy was screaming as he pulled me out of the coals, and immediately checked my hands, making sure they were ok.

"Oh my God, Max, you're freezing. What's happening to you?" Iggy questioned but I just shook my head, my teeth chattering too much for me to explain.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the coldness had seeped away.

"Max?" Iggy quirked up an eyebrow, as Nudge rustled from her sleep, rising to meet the two of us.

"What's wrong?" Nudge questioned, as Iggy shook his head,

"I'm not sure. Max was freezing a second ago and then suddenly she's back to norm-"

I cried out in horror as my skin began to burn, as if someone had taken a lit match to it.

"Iggy! Iggy, help me! I'm burning! Iggy make it stop! Make it stop!" I shrieked as they both stared in horror.

"I can't!" Iggy replied, his voice distraught, as he began to realize this.

He couldn't help me.

No one could help me.

I was going to die from this torture, even before I ever got to see Fang's face again.

Before I received my revenge on Itex and the School and every sick bastard that had tortured us in our lives.

"Max! Max what's wrong? Ma- Ouch!" Angel winced as she ran over to hug me, then was burned.

Bad Max. You burnt Angel.

You killed Fang and you burned your baby girl.

What's wrong with you?

I bit my lip, keeping the dry sobs that wracked my body in, as the pain once again subsided.

Questions erupted from the Flock once they saw that I wasn't writhing in pain, but I couldn't answer them.

I had no answer.

I stood up, unleashing my wings, as I sent a look to Iggy.

He knew to leave me alone, that I would be back.

Unless I died on the way there.

I shot into the night sky, "Supermanning It" until I reached a rocky ledge a couple miles away.

Collapsing there, I let the tears stream down my face, as I stared into the world above me.

The one that hated me.

Max… I'm sorry to tell you this… 

"Oh, God, what now?"

Nothing could get worse than this. Nothing.

Everything you've been going through is because of your other body. The other Max. They're performing tests on her to see what she can withstand, and you're experiencing them also. Almost like biological twins do, having the same dreams and such things.

"And this is bad because? I mean, besides the reason of me having to go through this crap?" I asked aloud, knowing no one could hear me, here in the middle of the mountains.

No response.

"DAMN IT, JEB!" I cursed, slamming my fist into the ground, as I peered down below.

"Tell me what's going on! NOW!"

I could almost hear a sigh.

Max… the expiration date showed up on the other Max first. 

"Which means?!"

You're not going to die. It is meant only for her. I'm not sure why it isn't effecting you, but it isn't. Probably because you weren't designed to have one.

"I- what? I wasn't designed for one? Then I don't have an expiration date!" I almost felt like hugging Jeb now, thanking him for every good thing in the world.

"What about the rest of the Flock?"

Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy do. Fang and you don't. 

I felt my heart sink, but still knew this was good news.

"When do they get theirs?"

I'm not really sure, Max, but there is no need to worry. It won't be as soon as you thought. In fact, Angel will be able to legally drink alcohol, if that gives you any clue.

I didn't know much about the "law", basically cause we didn't follow it, but I knew from the guys joking around when we had gone to the real school, that it was twenty-one, when you were legally able to drink.

I REALLY felt like doing a happy dance now.

But I contained it, as I heard a noise behind me.

Oh, no. Were the Flyboys seriously going to ruin this happy moment for me?

I spun around, fist clenched, as a hand caught it.

"Ya miss me?" He smirked, as Jeb's voice faded away.

"Damn right I did," I whispered, wrapping myself into his arms, as Fang sighed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to show up so late. So, why do you look so happy?"

"You're back, I'm not dying, neither are you, and…" My voice caught as Fang waited for the rest, and some explanation to these things,

"And I love you."

Fang nodded, tilting my chin up so that our lips met, as he held me closer.

_The night will come and rip away_

I would have continued explaining, after the kissing, if my breath hadn't been caught.

_Her wings of innocence through every word we sing_

I pulled away, trying to find air, but realized it wouldn't come to my lungs.

_Guess it's too bad_

"Max? You ok? I knew I was a great kisser but…" Fang's sarcasm faded as he realized I wasn't joking.

_That everything we have_

"Max? Max! Breathe! What's going on?" Fang exclaimed as I fell to the ground, choking on my lost oxygen.

_Is taken away_

I wheezed, feeling the last breath seep out of my lungs, and then there was no more.

_Swim in the smoke_

"Oh, God! Max! Please hold on… for me? Max, listen to me… you're gonna… just… please don't…" His voice was coming in pants, as Fang gripped my head, pushing away my hair.

_The hero will drown_

Black spots trickled over my vision, as Fang's voice seemed farther and farther away.

_Intoxicating beauty tears everything down_

Underwater, it seemed, like when I had been in that tank.

_But still our hands_

This couldn't be the end… Jeb had been lying… I was dying now.

_Bound at the wrist_

That bastard!

_This romantic tragedy is suffocating from _

Fang wrapped his arms around me, but nothing was working, as I closed my eyes, unable to see Fang's terrorized face any longer.

_Your fist in a sea of fire_

I wanted to whisper something to him, to tell him how much I loved him, and to look over the Flock.

_Guess it's too bad_

But there was no air to bring out these words, so I just lay there, suffocating, as I listened to the sobs wrack above me.

_That everything we have_

"Max… don't do this. You have to pull through. Don't- can't do this to me… please…"

_Is taken away_

I tried again, sucking in air this time, as the spots began to clear from my vision.

I was aware of everything now; that the wind was whipping through my loose jacket, and Fang was still pleading with me.

"Fang," I croaked, and the murmuring stopped.

"Max? Oh, thank God," Fang squeezed me tighter, which really isn't the best thing to do for a person who had almost died of suffocation.

But I wasn't about the say anything to the poor boy.

Tears were stinging, still, at his eyes as he tried to quiet down his sobs.

"Don't… don't ever do that to me again! What's wrong with you, Max? Is this some kind of disease or something?" Fang questioned as I sat up, leaning against his chest, as his arms wrapped around my knees, so that they were drawn up against my chest.

I shook my head, then explain it to him, as I heard his breath catch in anger, resentment, and finally relief.

"You… you don't have an expiration date? And… neither do I?"

I nodded.

The arms went around me tighter.

There was a quick peck on top of my head, as I collected the rest of my missing breath.

We sat there in silence, watching as the sun rose, together, in that silence bliss.

**AN: Ok. That was awesome.**

**How did ye like it?**


	15. Stolen Hearts and Business Men

**AN: New chappie is coming your way.**

**No, not now.**

**Nope, wait a second.**

**Hold your horses!**

**No- (ha! I fooled you!)**

**Ok.**

**Now. (he he he)**

MAX POV 

"So, Fang, how exactly did you know to turn around?" Iggy questioned him as we flew through the morning sky, taking in the scenes of people getting up, brewing their morning coffee.

We were over some big city, not as big as New York, but big enough to make it noticeable.

Besides, us avian hybrids have a thing for watching normal people.

It's kind of amazing to watch you people, yelling at your dog and calling it stupid, and we wait for it to talk back, and it never does.

Total always gets pissed off about that time, yelling down at the owners to go… um… "have fun" with themselves.

That dog has quite the potty mouth.

"I didn't know about it until Jeb got into my head," Fang answered Iggy's question, causing me to look up from my scavenging.

"Jeb?" I quirked an eyebrow at this.

I didn't know he could switch people. I figured he was only designed for me.

At this point, I figured old dad would pop in and give me some new (yet already gained) information on this topic but… nope. He decided to stay quiet for once in his life.

Thank God.

"Yep," Fang nodded,

"Maybe I'm getting a voice in my head, too."

"I hope not. Then you'll be the one crying and wanting to slit your wrists," Iggy blurted out, then immediately a look of guilt formed on his face.

Fang's face dropped, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy remained silent, and Iggy cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, then everyone would know Fang was Emo," I joked, trying to bring everyone back in the happy mood they were in just a few moments ago.

"Excuse me, Miss Maximum Ride?" Fang swerved over to me, as the rest of the Flock watched us,

"I am not this so-called 'Emo'."

"Ok. Then what are you?" I chewed on my lip, waiting, as I grinned up at him.

"I am Fang. There are no words for me. Even the encyclopedia itself wouldn't have a word that described me," Fang smirked as I rolled my eyes, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever, Fang," Nudge rolled her eyes too, giggling.

We stayed quiet for a few moments, when all of a sudden, Angel popped up with a question,

"Hey, Max, can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked, warily.

"The kind of game where we pick out names for ourselves. Like, how Nudge wanted to be named Tiffany Krystal. Except, someone else has to pick out our names for us."

"Sure. Iggy, you start," I figured I would let Iggy know I wasn't mad at him.

He nodded, swerving over to Nudge,

"If you could be anybody else… you would be a… Cameron," Iggy finally finished, nodding, as he swept away, back next to Gazzy.

Angel stared at her brother for a moment, then announced,

"Gazzy looks like an Alex… or a Nathan."

Everyone took turns, naming each other, as Fang and I watched.

Finally, Nudge realized we hadn't been playing, and called us out on it,

"Hey! No fair! Fang, you and Max have to play too!"

"All right. Whose turn is it then?" Fang responded, his eyes already switching over to my face.

I felt my face growing warmer as he stared intently at me, catching my eyes a couple times.

"Yours, of course," Nudge said in a "duh" voice to Fang.

"Ok. Max is a… Kimber?"

I shook my head,

"Blech. My nickname would be 'Kim'. Try something else."

"Well fine then, Miss Picky," Fang scowled, searching my face a bit more,

"Ok. I have it."

"Spill!" Nudge squealed, eager to what Fang thought.

I, though, could care less.

Well… maybe I was interested in what Fang had in mind, but still… it's not like I would change my name or something.

"Karianna. K-A-R-I-A-N-N-A. Spelled exactly like that," Fang blurted finally, eyes searching my face still, to see what my response would be.

"That's gorgeous! I wish my name was that!" Nudge exclaimed, looping in big circles around us all.

"Hmm… I like it," I shrugged, as Fang laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just tell me what you think I am," He didn't answer my question, the little dirt bag.

"A jerk."

"Hilarious."

"Ok… you're a… Sam," I smirked, chuckling, as Fang's face twisted into a grimace.

"I think my heart just melted," Fang scowled,

"From being called that."

"What heart?" I snapped playfully.

Fang didn't respond, instead, and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Aw that's so cute!" Angel giggled, and Fang took on a look of worry.

I noticed this, of course, and acted on it,

"What's cute, Angel?"

"That when you said 'What heart?' he went 'The one you stole'."

You have stolen my heart 

Iggy barked a laugh, flying over to Fang to slap him on the shoulder, where Fang sent him a look of death.

Invitation only, grant farewells 

"You gonna write a poem or something with that shit?" Iggy whispered, to where only Fang and I could hear, but I was sure Angel was listening in.

Crash the best one, of the best ones 

"Iggy," I glared and he shrugged, looking guilty for a moment,

"What? I mean, come on, that is straight-up gold for chick flicks."

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed 

I sighed, noticing Fang's embarrassed and furious face, as I faced the Flock,

"Angel, quit reading Fang's- or anybody else's- mind. Iggy, quit trying to be gangster," That got them laughing,

"And Fang…"

Too early to say goodnight 

He looked over towards me, half-afraid of what I would say, expecting some sarcastic remark to come bursting out of the seams any moment.

You have stolen my heart 

I didn't finish the sentence.

I watch you spin around in the highest heels 

Instead, (after considering that Iggy was still looking towards me waiting) I leaned in, pulled my wings in a bit, and kissed Fang's lips.

You are the best one, of the best ones 

"Aw, man! Get a room!" Iggy fakely wretched as he flew forward, leaving us behind, as Fang smirked against my mouth.

We all look like we feel 

We stayed that same way for a bit, kissing as the Flock began playing tag ahead of us.

You have stolen my 

"So…" Fang whispered,

"What is my fake name? You never told me."

You have stolen my heart 

I thought a minute, grinning, as I leaned in to kiss him,

"Like you said, there are no words for you, Fang. You are a Fang, right deep down to your stolen heart," I smiled, crashing my lips against his one last time, until I sped off.

Fang (being Fang of course) sped after me, not wanting to let his heart be stolen and never see it again.

You have stolen my heart 

AN: Song was "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. The other song in the previous chapter was "And the Hero Will Drown" by Story of the Year.

**Yeah, you thought I would just end it here? Um… nope! Guess you guys are in for a treat!**

**MAX POV **

After our little "aventura", we decided to head the rest of the way towards Itex.

We ended up in a hotel about seven miles away, figuring that if people from Itex stayed the night there, we would know what we were up against.

The Flock was overjoyed as we stepped into the sliding-glass doors lobby.

"A hotel! Sweet! We haven't spent the night in one of these since… forever ago!" Nudge was rattling on.

And I let her, for once, because I wanted to get all the talk out of her, before we were confined somewhere with the talk-a-holic.

I reached the front desk, flipping my Max-card around and around in one hand, Fang by my side, eyeing the exits and escape routes.

See? Always handy to have him around.

"Hey, Miss," The attendant looked to be about seventeen,

"How many rooms?"

"Three. We'll be staying for two days. And make those rooms adjoining, if you have any," I requested, figuring that would be much easier than having to slam a bunch of doors, and waking up people.

People that want to kill us, that might just be down the hall.

"All right," The boy nodded and I handed him over my card,

"So, you from around here?"

Fang tensed beside me.

"Um… not really. We're from… Tennessee."

In truth, my mother was from there, so I figured I might as well use that alibi.

The boy grinned,

"I see, I see. So, that your family? Where's your parents?"

"Not here," I shrugged, wishing this guy would stop bugging me.

I noticed a manager walk behind the boy, giving him a look, as the boy straightened up, handing me over the room keys.

"Have a nice night…" His voice trailed off as I motioned to the rest of the Flock to head up,

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" The boy called after me, as I spun around,

"Karianna," I replied, not even thinking about it, as he nodded, smiling at me.

I turned the corner, then looked over to Iggy, sticking a finger in my mouth,

"Blech. Attendant boy equals way too flirtatious."

Iggy snorted, nodding, as he raced up to Gazzy.

Fang walked beside me, still, silent, as we stepped into the staircase.

Elevators are easier, sure, but being confined in there isn't my cup of tea.

"So, how many of Them do you think are here?" I questioned Fang as we passed the second floor entrance.

He just shrugged, apparently still pissed from Attendant Boy.

"Oh, come on. It's not like he reached over the counter and kissed me," I shrugged, but Fang still wasn't budging.

"He might as well have," The growl came low, so only I could hear it, even in the echo of the stairwell.

Sighing, I pushed open the door, letting the rest of the Flock through first.

My eyes flickered to a couple of businessmen standing outside in the hallway.

They glanced over to us for a few seconds, then went back to talking about a digital laptop that never breaks.

I handed out the keys,

"Angel and Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, and Fang and I. Meet back in my room in ten minutes," I muttered, keeping my voice low, as the Flock just nodded, catching my drift about the men down the hall.

As soon as Fang shut the door, he whispered,

"You think they could be working for Ite-"

I just nodded my head, taking a seat on the couch, as I massaged my temples.

"We should have gotten a hotel farther away. Even a few more miles would have helped. How could I have been so stupid to-"

"Max," Fang growled, shoving a hand over my mouth,

"Shut it."

I growled at him also and then, noticing that his hand was still over my lips, ran my tongue along his rough palm.

He jerked back, making a face at me, as he wiped my saliva on his jeans.

"Sorry, lovebirds," Iggy burst in as Fang was leaning down to kiss me,

"But we're hungry. Anybody got some grub?"

I sighed, walking up to the door, to peak out into the hallway.

The men were gone now, but there was no telling what they had fed into the top heads down at Itex.

"Let's take the stairs again. Elevators too risky," I whispered, as if the whitecoats were right outside the door.

Who knew? I mean, they could have tapped the room or something.

The Flock just nodded, Fang sticking by me again, as we stepped out of our rooms.

I slipped in first, peaking down from what I could see of the stairs, and saw nothing.

Which didn't mean didly-squat, but at least they weren't stupid enough to go on the second floor landing.

We made it down a couple flights with nothing happening, until a door slammed down below us.

We all froze, listening to the footsteps, as they clomped onto each step, muttering something under their breath.

I was frozen to the spot, wondering if we should run back up, or just take down the person and fly out to the forest or-

"Stupid Kayla," The girl, our age, was dialing a number on her cell phone.

She looked up, seeing all six of us,

"Hey, have you seen a girl with really curly hair… about your size?" She pointed to me.

Nudge was going to speak up about the curly hair, but Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nope, sorry," Fang spoke finally and her shoulders fell.

"Damn it, Kayla," She continued huffing as finally a voice picked up on the phone.

"Where are you? I leave you alone for two seconds and then- wait, what boy? Oh, that one," We could hear the rest of the her conversation as we neared the lobby door,

"Kayla, don't worry about it. Yes, I'm sure he wasn't looking down your top. Yes, I know you're not a hoe. All right. I'll be there in a second."

Fang gave me a look as I stuck out my tongue, pulling open the door, to run right into one of the business-men.

Everyone stopped breathing, as the conversation kept going up the stairs,

"No. Melody's fine. Barbara finally got her to sleep, so we should be able to watch Jackass without the baby repeating everything she hears."

"Excuse me," The man crinkled a smile, as I swallowed, nodding, as I rushed past him, the rest of the Flock following.

I carefully watched the man continue up the steps, gripping the hand-rail, as I narrowed my eyes to see if there was anything inside his coat-pocket.

Nothing was bulged, which meant they were carrying small guns, most likely tucked in their waistbands.

"Whew. That was a close one," Iggy muttered as we all nodded in agreement, stepping out through those sliding-glass doors.

Later… 

(Still Max POV)

I grabbed a couple dollar bills (since we had found a twenty on the sidewalk as we were walking back to the hotel) and stepped outside to grab the Flock drinks and candy.

We would call the maid up later, but right now everyone just needed a snack.

And I also wanted to check out everything, to make sure the windows weren't locked down.

They weren't in our rooms, but just to be sure, in case we weren't in them if and when they decided to attack.

Fang had wanted to come with me (being the over protector that he is) but I shrugged him off.

They wouldn't try anything tonight, hopefully, because they needed us to not be as aware.

Unless they were stupid or something, which I wasn't doubting.

I hummed a familiar tune as I slid a few dollars into the Coke machine, retrieving eight Dr. Peppers from the machine.

I traveled back to the room, tossed them onto the bed, and made my way back, to grab some snacks.

I entered the little room to find two men standing in the back corner.

They had pulled out some palm-pilot and were tapping away at the screen, comparing Pilot Gas Prices and the iPod sells of 2006.

Nice cover, boys.

I remained calm though, as I pushed my hand through the plastic flap to get my eight different snacks.

"That's a lot of food there, honey," One of them commented.

I just nodded, making my way towards the door, when I caught the taller one advancing towards me, fists balled up.

I spun, smashing my foot against his jaw, and he sailed back towards the shorter one.

So they weren't Erasers, just normal people.

Good. That would make my job easier.

Taking a step forward, I snapped the taller one's head, then bashed the other one's head into the candy machine, where glass flew everywhere and was lodged into his skull.

"See you boys later," I scowled, turning, to find Fang, arms crossed.

"Snickers?" I handed the candy bar to him, which he looked at, then snatched it from my hand.

Turning on his heel, I followed him to the room, where I barked orders at everyone.

"Sorry, guys. Time to fly. I just caught two of the dudes-"

"Room service!" A booming voice yelled and the door began to shake.

You'd figure they would try to be a little quieter, and not as suspicious.

"Out the window! NOW!" I shouted to the Flock in a hushed voice.

AN: Yeah, yeah. I know. "Shout" and "whisper" aren't really the same. But you know what I'm talkin about.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were already out the window by the time the door hinges started to break.

That was when I remembered the Max card was in the bathroom.

Right by the door.

I ran across the room, ignoring Fang's protesting yells, as I flung open the bathroom door, snatching the tiny plastic card from the counter.

I turned, hearing the wood break, as a hand came through the door, and then a body.

"Little Miss Maximum Ride!" A voice jeered, snatching me by the hair.

"GO!" I mouthed to Iggy and Fang.

Iggy suddenly disappeared and Fang remained in battle stance, fists curled in fury as he rushed towards the man behind me.

"Whoa, son!" The voice boomed again, and there was another man, grabbing Fang and smashing his head against the wall.

Again and again.

"STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" I ordered, twisting and wiggling until I could bite down on the man's hand.

"You little bi-"

"Fang, run!" I snatched up Fang's hand, pulling him with me, as they raced after us.

I shoved him on top of the air conditioner/heater and pushed him out the window.

His wings opened just in time, and he flew back up to me, to grab my wrists.

I had half of my body out the window when I felt a tug at my feet.

I knew it was them, so there was no "Oh my God what is that?!" feeling.

"Sorry, Fang, but she's gonna have to come with us," The voice roared, even though these were supposed to be normal people.

Well, not exactly normal, but still.

"Screw you!" I shouted, kicking at the man, before Fang's arms came around my waist and pulled me out.

My wings shot out, and we were in the air, speeding away from the psychos.

I looked to Fang, giving him a "thank you" smile, as I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Not my fault all the guys seem to be falling for me," I stuck out my tongue and he snapped his hand out, shoving it back into my mouth.

AN: That seems so weird to leave it like that, but still! This is hands down the longest chapter for this story!

Aren't you all happy?!?!?!

Well, I am.

And I'm sick. So after I post this, I am going to take some medicine and find something to eat.

Me equals hungry.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!


	16. Spanish, Kids, and Sincerelys

**AN: Guess what?**

**I'm watching Law and Order: SVU right now!**

**But it's a rerun, like 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** season.**

**Blech.**

**Oh, well.**

**On with the story!**

**MAX POV  
**We sat around a campfire with the Flock a few hours later, debating on what we should do next.

"I think it's wise to go ahead and attack Itex. Tomorrow evening, first thing. There's going to be some party, which would mean no one would be expecting much," Iggy informed us as we sat around the camp's fire.

This time, I planned to keep my hands out of it.

Especially since I was in front of Fang, and if he thought I was going crazy, he would stop me from taking Itex down.

"Yeah. That would be best. What do you guys think?" Fang glanced around towards the little ones, since we might as well let them have a say in it.

This could mean life or death and they knew it.

Fang knew it, too, and that was why he hadn't added much to the conversation tonight.

"Yeah, that way we could go ahead and celebrate!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Angel nodded, her blonde curls bobbing up and down.

"Sure! And Gazzy's idea was awesome cause usually when we do something big we usually have a party, or celebrate, like a trip to the beach or Disney World or something and-"

I cleared my throat, interrupting Nudge's rant,

"All right. We all agree. So, we better get ready for it," I reached over, grabbing the credit card,

"Iggy, go grab supplies. For bombs and stuff, anything we might need. Fang and Angel go with him," I chewed on my lip for a mere second, before quickly deciding,

"Angel, use your powers if you have to. Get us some free stuff."

Everyone looked at me strangely, like I was some alien who had stepped out of an aircraft and was asking how to make tacos.

"Wait- did I hear what I think I just heard?" Iggy gaped at me,

"The Miss-No-Stealing Maximum Ride _telling_ us to be bad for once and actually break the law."

"Yep, Ghost Boy, you heard right," The Flock giggled and Fang just gave me a quizzical look, not fully understanding the reason behind the nickname.

"Long story," I mouthed to Fang and grinned, then faced back to the Flock,

"Well, get to work. Nudge, Gazzy, and I are going to scoop out the Itex building. Meet back here in two hours."

The Flock nodded, Iggy, Fang, and Angel taking off towards the nearest 24-hour Wal-Mart.

"Ready?" I asked my two younger Flock members as they nodded,

"Yep!" Gazzy bobbed his blonde head up and down.

"Well," I shrugged, snapping out my wings as I gained a running start,

"Up and away!"

Later… 

We had packed everything we needed into our separate backpacks, and now I was on watch.

Well, Fang was really the one on watch, but since I couldn't sleep…

"How about that one?" I pointed to a star, and Fang seemed to notice which exact one I meant,

"That's Joya, Spanish for 'Jewel'," Fang responded quickly.

"And the one right next to it?"

"Hmm… I'm not really sure. I don't think it has a name."

"Impossible!" I exclaimed in a whisper, leaning up on one elbow, to face him,

"All the stars have a name."

"What about the ones we can't see?" Fang pointed out.

Dang, he's too smart for his own good.

"Well… the other people can take care of those."

"Other people?"

"Yeah. I mean, there's no way we're the only living people in this whole universe. There has to be some other living creatures out there, somewhere, with their own Britney Spears and Dora the Explorer," I shrugged.

Fang nodded at my statement,

"Well, sure, I guess. But still… I'm wondering what to call that star."

"You're going to name it?"

"Yeah. What do you think it should be called?"

I pretended to think really hard, even though I already had a name for it,

"How do you say 'Stolen Heart' in Spanish?"

"Corazón Robado," Fang answered quickly.

I'm not really sure when he had taken up all this language stuff. I had been figuring from the Internet.

He actually had his computer out now, clicking away while we had our conversation.

I'm sure he had been cheating the whole time, using Google Earth or something, to tell me all the stars' names.

But I thought it was sweet, to sit here and name the stars for what seemed like hours.

"Hmm… then that is what our star should be named. Stolen Heart, in honor of yours," I poked him in the side, but he just chuckled, typing something into his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning over, as I saw some translation site up on the screen.

"Finding out what your name means in Spanish," Fang answered, then added,

"And mine."

"Ok. What's mine?"

"Paseo Máximo," He replied, then typed his name into the box, then hit "Translate", and it came up with "Colmillo".

"Hmm… your name reminds me of that guy off of Jackass, and Viva La Bam… Brandon DiCamillo…?" I thought for a second, making sure I was right.

"Well, yours reminds me of that Pace Salsa," Fang stuck out his tongue, which I shoved back into his mouth, then kissed him.

"Oh, shove it. Let's get some sleep. I'll wake up Iggy," I mumbled as I stood up.

I tapped Iggy on the shoulder, as he wiggled in his sleep, then opened his icy blue eyes,

"Yes?"

"Your watch."

He nodded, shoving off his blankets, to hand them over to me.

Fang had collected his laptop, and was snuggling up beside me, as I read the final message typed onto the screen.

"Te quiero" is what it showed. 

"You're calling me a queer?" I jeered sarcastically as Fang snorted,

"Far from it."

"Then what does it mean?"

He said nothing, covering my lips with his, as Iggy made a sound in the back of his throat.

We broke apart, foreheads resting against each others, as Fang murmured,

"I love you."

I smiled wider, if possible, and simply replied,

"Te quiero."

**AN: Gah! That was beautimous!**

The Next Day… 

"Ghost Boy was is your position?" Gazzy fakely walkie-talkied as we neared the headquarters.

I rolled my eyes, grinning, as Iggy poked him on the shoulder,

"Dude, I'm right here."

"Yeah, I know, but I figured I would make it a bit more fun. All this seriousness is making me go insane!"

There was the sound of a helicopter flying by, as we tensed, making no sudden moves, and holding in our breath.

It quickly faded away, but we stayed that way for at least another minute, not wanting to make any mistakes.

Mistakes cost big time.

Mistakes cost people their lives.

As I was thinking these exact words in my head, I saw Fang glance back at me, as he was leading the group through the thick dark forest.

I knew what he was grumbling over in his head, but really didn't want to hear him utter it.

We had made a strategy that would leave me outside, with Nudge, to scout those parts, and take down anyone trying to get away.

The rest of them would do the dirty work inside.

I hadn't even argued against it, since I knew Fang and the rest of the Flock would be a lot less worried if I just didn't go inside.

Unless push came to shove, and there was an vital reason to go inside.

"We're here," Murmured Fang as we stopped, taking in the scene before us.

People were rolling up in limos, like this was the Golden Globes or something.

The men and women took the long trail to the front doors, which had been decorated with some balloons and a sign-in desk.

As if they were all going to prom, instead of some giant industry that should have "Hell" written across the front of it.

"Ok, guys. Get into teams. Iggy, all your bombs ready?" I barked out as the Flock began to team up.

Iggy nodded, jumping next to Angel.

They were going to be taking over the upper levels.

Fang and Gazzy were taking the lower ones.

Nudge and I would stay outside, of course.

"All right. Good luck," I nodded as Iggy and Angel took off into the sky.

I turned to Fang,

"Nudge and I will stay out here. We'll take care of the threats outside. You can just notify us if you need our help."

Gazzy rose in the air now, performing a 360-sweep, as he waited on Fang.

"You gonna be ok?" Fang asked, his back turned as he shoved a backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Why?" The second the words came out of my mouth, I wanted to slap myself for it.

He turned, giving me a "you know why" look, as he shot out his wings.

I knelt down then, expecting them to have already left.

But suddenly, arms were around my waist, something pressed against the top of my head.

"Please stay out here. Whatever happens, don't go inside," He muttered, barely able for me to catch it.

"Fang-" I started to protest as I was spun around,

"Don't wor-"

His lips were on mine then, drowning my side of the argument.

He stepped back, unleashing his wings again, and flew up into the sky.

I watched them disappear, as I turned to Nudge.

"Well, it's about time," Nudge rolled her eyes, slinging her pack across her shoulders.

I'm not sure exactly what she meant by that, but I chose to ignore it, moving down to grab my backpack.

"Ready, kid?" I smirked down at her.

Her brow furrowed as she stuck out her tongue,

"I'll be 12, you know, soon. So, technically, I'm a pre-teen."

"Whatever ya say…" I grinned as I shrugged, taking off into the sky as Nudge followed,

"Kid."

**AN: Ha, ha. **

**Kid.**

**Well, that's it for tonight, since I'm pretty sure I have to go to church tomorrow morning.**

**Must get my rest for an hour of nothing but standing, and then sitting, and then planning up more story plots into my mind.**

**(Sorry, but church is a tad bit boring)**

**But then I'll be going out to eat, with Sharon and Dad!!!**

**Yays!**

**Listening to:**

"**Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne (and thinking about using it in the next chapter)**

**Sincerely,**

"**Kaila, if you lock a weight around yourself, and jump into a lake, you are sure to drown" – Voice**

"**Oh, screw you! You think you're so smart and stuff and-" – Me **

**SPLASH  
(bubble bubble bubble)**

**(no more bubbles)**

"**Damn!" – Me**


	17. Can't Run Anymore

AN: Gah!!!

School starts back tomorrow.

I sort of happy.

Sort of not.

I'm so used to the off days, and now I've got four whole new classes.

Gah!!!

Oh, well.

Only five months of being a freshman!!!

YAY!!!

Actually, I'm gonna go find out how many days that is after I type this up.

**MAX POV**

Nudge and I took off into the air, scouting the area around us, as we watched less and less people pour into the building.

"When are they going to attack again?" Nudge questioned from the right of me.

"In about three minutes. Which means we have to be ready for those who escape."

Nudge just nodded, her eyes wide, as she swallowed.

"What if they have Flyboys?"

"I'm sure they do. But we know how to defeat them… so that's good. And I'm sure the others will be fine. We just need to make sure everyone gets out before Iggy throws that last bomb, since it's his most powerful one," I explained to Nudge, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I don't know why you let Fang talk you into staying out here. You should be in there, kicking as- I mean- butt," Nudge sent me a sheepish smile at her almost-slip.

I shrugged,

"Well, I knew that would mean Fang would chew me out, and he wouldn't do as well inside, knowing I was in there too. So, I stuck to the outside."

"Good. I like having you here," Nudge smiled, flying closer,

"Angel always talks about little girl stuff, Gazzy farts all the time, Iggy is always fiddling with his bombs, and Fang is… well… Fang."

I smiled, understanding what she meant.

This sweet little girl. She had been through so much, more than I would have imagined for her.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and screams erupted from the building.

"Showtime!" I shouted, grinning, as we sped towards the emergency exits.

People were streaming out as Flyboys were sent into the air, searching for the commotion.

We held our breath as we tossed a smoke bomb, one that Iggy had purchased, that made you unconscious for about three hours.

The three hours were going to be for taking down the rest of the building, and then Angel would wipe their memories clean.

We figured we might as well cause some amnesia in the middle nowhere.

I imagined hundreds of people in "proper" clothes, wandering around, looking like zombies.

Nudge and I headed for the others, taking down as many people as we could, as the Flyboys finally spotted us.

Oh, boy.

**Inside Itex…**

(FANG POV)

Iggy had let out the first explosion and suddenly there were people.

And I mean, hundreds of them, storming out of the giant… whatever the room was called, tromping around Angel and I.

"Head to the emergency exits!" Angel's voice boomed above all of their screams, and they nodded.

Apparently, they didn't care about a six year-old with a voice louder than Arnold Swartznegger or however you say it.

We took off down the hallway, listening to the sounds of more bombs setting off.

"How many does Iggy have left?" I yelled to Angel, wiping my eyes away from the water.

Hey! Not like I'm crying or anything, people.

I wouldn't feel sad for these people even if I WAS Mother Teresa herself.

But the sprinkler systems went off about three minutes ago, dousing Angel and I with cold water.

"About… a hundred or so," Angel smiled and I nodded, smirking.

These people were toast.

We checked all the rooms on the lowest level, then went up each level to confirm everyone was cleared out.

Angel took care of most of the whitecoats we ran in to.

Seeing someone who has tortured you for almost all your life wither on the ground, all the breath taken away from his or her lungs, is a pretty good sight to see.

"Iggy says to get out. He's going to 'blow this joint', in his words," Angel informed me as we sped up another staircase.

I choked back a laugh at the other meaning of the word, not wanting Angel to go digging around in my mind.

What? I'm a teenage guy!

"All right. Tell him to hold it up for another minute. We have to make sure Nudge and Max are ok."

Angel nodded, flying past me, to one of the exits.

Suddenly, the ceiling crashed down onto us, slamming our wings and bodies against the tile floor.

"Angel! Are you ok?" I screamed, swiping the air to get the dust away.

I rubbed my eyes, coughing, as I searched for my little girl.

She was lying under a piece of rubble, eyes closed, and a white powder covering her entire body.

One of her wings was crumpled a bit, showing that she had broken some bones in it.

"Angel…?" I whispered softly, hearing explosions coming from up above.

Shoving off the debris, I wrapped my arms around her body, jogging towards the exit.

The lights at the end of the hall flickered, then shut off, leaving me cast in darkness.

There was another rumbling, as I glanced up to see the ceiling tiles cracking.

On a snap decision, I tossed Angel out of the door's glass window.

My world caved around me, one of my knees hit the floor, as a huge pain emerged on my head and spine.

My world flickered, then was gone.

**Outside…**

(MAX POV)

"ANGEL!" Nudge screamed, and I turned my head to see my baby girl flying out of a door's window, white soot covering her body.

"Oh, God, oh, God! Not Angel!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her fragile body, as I took in her condition.

Another rumble and Gazzy shot out of the top of the building, looking down upon us.

"Hey, guys! Iggy's about to toss the- what happened?!" Gazzy's voice suddenly freaked, as I ran my hands along Angel's body, searching for any broken bones.

None, thank God, except for her wings.

The right one looked so battered and helpless, exactly like Angel at this moment.

Gazzy was by my side suddenly, eyes wide, as he stared at his little sister.

"What happened to her? Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know, Gaz. But Fang isn't out yet so tell Iggy to-"

"HEY ITEX!" Came Iggy's voice, his qualities helping him blend in to the cement-colored roof,

"FUCK YOU!"  
I would have gotten Iggy on the language, or just laughed along with him, if Fang wasn't still inside the building.

"IGGY WAIT!" I tossed Angel's body to Nudge, as I dove inside the broken door Angel had come out of.

There, lying on the floor, was Fang's bruised and bloodied body.

"FANG!" I screamed, pulling him into my arms, as his head rolled to one side, his eyes shut.

I checked his pulse, where there still was one, as I brought him in front of me, hearing Nudge and Gazzy scream at Iggy, but then there was the sound of a jet plane.

It took over one floor, then the other, as the horrible, deafening sound roared closer.

I shoved Fang out the door, where Nudge was waiting, as the rest of the ceiling blew up around me.

**Outside…** I can't run anymore 

Nudge screamed up at Iggy to stop, but he didn't hear her, as he was yelling something about how he hoped "Hell is fun!"

_I fall before you_

Suddenly, Fang's form came shooting out of the broken door.

Here I am 

Nudge ran over, grabbed him, and tugged him away a few more feet, as the building came down in front of them.

As Max was still inside.

I have nothing left 

"Like it?" Iggy shot down out of the sky, right next to Gazzy,

"I call it 'Revenge in the Hands of Ghost Boy'," Iggy smirked, but Nudge stomped her foot, feeling tears spilling out of her eyes, as Gazzy let out a sob behind her.

Though I've tried to forget 

"IGGY! YOU JERK! MAX WAS STILL IN THERE! SHE WENT TO GO GRAB FANG CAUSE OF YOU THROWING TOO MANY BOMBS!" Nudge roared,

"NOW ANGEL'S HURT TOO, BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKES!"

You're all that I am 

"Wha… What?" Iggy stammered, glancing over at Angel, then Fang, and then at the collapsed building.

Take me home 

The one that was smoldering now, random fires and dust collecting in the air around them.

I'm through fighting it 

"…Max… be mad… at me…" Fang coughed quietly as Nudge sat him down against a tree.

Broken 

His eyes cracked open, as he coughed even harder this time, and took in Nudge's face.

Lifeless 

"I made it out?" Fang grinned, but winced at the sudden pain in his head.

I give up 

Nudge nodded, tears still spilling,

"Yeah. Angel did too. She's got a broken wing, but she should be fine."

You're my only strength 

"Good. That's good," Fang looked up at Iggy,

"Nice job almost killing me, Ghost Boy."

Without you 

"Um… yeah. Sorry 'bout… that," Iggy choked back a sob, still unsure how to spill the information.

I can't go on 

Information that might just send Fang over a cliff if he found out.

Anymore 

"What's wrong? Angel's going to be fine, right?" Fang furrowed his eyebrows, still confused.

Ever again 

"Fang… Max went back in… for you…" Nudge sobbed, her face a sign of heartbreak.

I can't run anymore 

"Right…" Fang bobbed his head up and down, almost drunkenly, as he retained this statement.

I give myself to you 

"And… she pushed you out the door."

Fang stayed silent, waiting.

I'm sorry 

"And… she didn't come out," Nudge finished, latching onto Fang's battered body, as she wept into his shoulder.

FANG POV In all my bitterness 

Max is gone.

_I ignored_

She's gone.

All that's real and true 

Again.

All I need is you 

All your fault.

When night falls on me 

She's dead.

I'll not close my eyes 

She came in for you.

I'm too alive 

And you made it out.

And you're too strong 

She didn't.

I can't lie anymore 

You killed Max.

I fall down before you 

Fang, you killed Maximum Ride.

Fang, you murdered your girlfriend.

Fang, you killed your one true love.

I'm sorry 

Fang, she's not coming back.

Constantly ignoring 

Max.

The pain consuming me 

Isn't.

But this time it's cut too deep 

Coming.

Back.  
_I'll never stray again…_

AN: GAH!!! THIS IS SO TERRIBLY SAD! 

Actually, not really, cause there's going to be another few chapters.

So do not fret, my loves!

Now, I must go take a shower, and then watch Extreme Makeover Home Edition.

Supposedly, the family tonight believes there is a ghost in their old house!

GAH!!! I hope they have proof!!!

(Basically, I'm in love with ghosts. They totally freak me out, but still. Ghosts awesomeness)


	18. Everything Else and Max

**AN: Ok. Scratch that.**

**School starts Tuesday.**

**Yay!!!**

**Another full day where I get to watch Golden Girls, then Days of Our Lives, and then The Ellen Show!!**

**FANG POV**

I miss you, miss you so bad 

I sifted through the filth over and over again, searching for Max.

"Fang," Iggy called again, but I ignored him, like every other millionth time he'd called my name for the past few hours.

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad 

"She's gotta be here somewhere. She couldn't have just disappeared," I muttered repeatedly, enlightening the flame to keep searching.

I hope you can hear me 

"Fang," Nudge's voice cracked,

"She's gone. Get up. We're not going to find her."

I remember it clearly 

"But she was right here! She flung me through that door, so she should be somewhere close!" I shouted, pulling away the rubble and wreckage.

The day you slipped away 

"Fang… her body… it might have-"

"SHUT UP, IGGY! Max is still here… she's just… she's just hiding from us."

Was the day I found it won't be the same 

Iggy snarled, even as tears spilled out of his once sightless eyes,

"That's great and all, Fang, but we really need to get Angel some help. The rest of the Flock is gonna go pick up supplies. I guess we'll leave you here until we get back, ok?" With that he stormed off, never leaving me the chance to agree.

I didn't get around to kiss you 

Well, fine, then. Screw them all!

If they weren't going to stick around for Max, then I wasn't going to stick around for them.

Goodbye on the hand 

My eye caught their forms ascending, wings spread, as they took off into the sunrise sky.

I wish that I could see you again 

"It's ok, Max, I know you're not gone. I'll keep looking for you," I whispered to the wind, as it carried bits of papers away, near the forest, where random articles of clothing and test tubes lay.

I know that I can't 

Where was Max?

I hope you can hear me 

She should have been right where she had… fallen.

I mean, sure, the destruction could have moved her down a level or two, or brought her a few feet away, but still.

Cause I remember it clearly 

We had been searching for over three hours, and still… nothing.

No Max.

I couldn't believe this.

The day you slipped away 

Everything was supposed to go perfect. Nothing was supposed to go wrong.

Was the day I found it won't be the same 

She was supposed to stay outside, where it was safe instead of coming in to save me.

I had my wake up 

This was all my fault.

Won't you wake up 

If I hadn't of stayed inside that long, if I had enough strength to shove Angel and me out the door, Max would still be here, in my arms, most likely.

I keep asking why 

We would be around a campfire, or in a hotel, chatting and laughing with the Flock, and not really caring about anything at that point.

And I can't take it 

"Max, please," I whispered, trying her name again,

"Please answer me. Don't do this to me. I know it was my fault, but… Max…" I bit on my lip, trying to keep from crying.

It wasn't fake 

I didn't cry. Not even when we thought Jeb was dead.

It happened, you passed by 

"You've got to come back, Max… you have to. I miss you, I need you… I love you…"

The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same On the other side of the U.S…

"_You've got to come back, Max… you have to. I miss you, I need you… I love you…"_

The Director turned in her chair from watching this scene unfold, grinning, as the subject was placed in the giant white room, next to the experiment.

"Perfect. They know nothing of this," She smiled, the one that didn't quite reach all the way to her eyes, as she watched their new victim cough, then crack open it's own eyes, taking in the view.

"Where… where am I? What am I doing here? Where's the Flock?! What have you done with them?" The replacement Max shrieked, the Director grinning wider and wider the more she squealed.

"Well, Max, have you met your original yet?"

Max turned the original, now formally named Pristine, as the form began to stir.

There was a sudden pounding in Max's head, as Pristine's eyes finally snapped open, the cat slits pounding in an icy blue color.

Max cried out in pain, curling into a tiny ball, as she fell into the floor, feeling the world collapse around her, just like the explosion.

"Fang! Fang help me!" Max screamed as the white room went black, as little dots covered her vision, just like before, when she had lost her breath.

Except this time, her breath wasn't missing.

It was everything else that was.

But yet, at this exact moment all the way on the other side of the U.S., a young boy was screaming out his lover's name… all the same.

"Max! Max, you've got to help me!" He cried out, tears shedding for once in his life, as he fell against the rubble, the sun rising in on the horrid scene before him.

Except this time, it wasn't everything else that was missing.

It was Max.

**AN: Yeah. It's short.**

**Sorry bout that.**

**Song I used in last chapter "October" by Evanescence.**

**Song in this chapter: "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Yeah, for the short part, I was watching Law and Order: SVU the whole time I was typing this.**

**And it was centered around Olivia, so I couldn't help but watch it, even though I saw it when it first came out!**

**Well, sweet dreams everybody (unless you're already up)**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**


	19. Ghosts and MTV2

**AN: Yeah. Sorry bout that. Chapter wasn't up Monday. **

**I went with my sister and ran errands the whole freakin day. But it was fun. Anyway, here is that chappie you were waiting on.**

**And what's up with not reviewing?!?! Pssshhhaaa, people.**

**Apparently, none of you love this story enough to even tell me how I'm doing, so I don't know if I suck, or not!**

**Gah!!!**

**Oh well.**

The Flock- minus Max- sat around the campfire, built just a few miles away from the Itex destruction.

Iggy glanced to all the members of the group, asking them questions, on what they should do.

Max hadn't been found.

"I think she was stolen!" Gazzy answered.

"I agree with Gaz," Nudge nodded.

"We have to find her, Iggy!" Angel exclaimed.

"…," Fang responded.

Iggy nodded his head,

"All right, group. I'll take Fang's computer and do some research. Find out if the School blew up or not. And then-"

"But the School blocked all websites. How are you going to figure that out or not?" Nudge interrupted.

"Well, do you think they don't communicate through computers?"

"Um… they do. I've seen them. But it's blocked, or they made their own internet up or something," Gazzy retorted.

Iggy grinned,

"Meet your own professional computer hacker, Iggy the Ghost Boy."

**AN: Yeah, he's a tad bit obsessed with that. :D**

"Good plan? And the rest of you…" Iggy's blue eyes shot over to Fang, who was watching the fire, his eyes glazed over.

Almost like he was dead, but Iggy could see the faint rise of his shoulders, to tell him that Fang was still breathing.

"Just… watch out for the Itex-police. I'm sure they're sweeping the areas, searching for who caused this oh-so wonderful-"

Glares from the rest of the Flock, minus Fang, were issued out towards the contemporary leader.

"Um… right. But they are mad, and that means they'll be working extra hard. So just look out for them. I'll go get to work," Iggy grabbed the laptop, heading out towards the tree trunks, where he leaned against one, tapped the computer to life, and began hacking away.

Nudge and Gazzy shrugged to one another, pulled out a deck of cards, and played Bullshit with Angel.

**AN: Ha, ha. The little kids are playing BS with a six year-old.**

Fang remained in his seat, eyes still intent on everything but the outside world, as his conscious slipped deeper and deeper into thought…

**FANG POV:**

You truly were an angel  
Sent from God in Heaven above  
Your death broke the hearts of everyone you loved  
When I found out that you had died  
I thought that they were wrong  
You were so alive and then  
Just like that, you were gone  
A flame blown out in seconds  
Confirming our worst fears  
A light that shines no more on earth  
For which we shed many tears  
But still you are my beacon  
And I need you right now  
You hear all the prayers I say  
Because they are answered somehow  
I wish that you could be here  
But in a way you are  
Your symbol of wings goes everywhere with me  
So I know you can't be far

But I will not forget you  
And I love you, and goodbye…

**AN: Yep. Fang is being his non-Emo self (since I hate that everybody says he's Emo. Do you see him slitting his wrists?!?!) and writing a poem for Max. Don't cha like it?**

**It was at my cousin's funeral. I don't know who made it up, so if you have a copyright, then I just used your poem.**

**Too bad.**

**It was for good use.**

**I changed the words a little bit, like "wings". **

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The Flock started off towards the open deserts in California the next morning, after Iggy had discovered the School hadn't blown up.

"But then why had Jeb said it had?" Nudge pondered aloud as they swept through the early morning skies of Mississippi.

**AN: Remember? The Itex place was in Florida. So, Florida to California.**

Iggy shrugged, 

"I don't know, Nudge. Cause you can never trust him, period? Who knows? What matters is that they probably have Max there, and we need to get her back, before they wake up that other Max."

Nudge nodded, sighing, as she stole a glance at Fang, flying slowly underneath her.

She (gasp for breath) really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really wanted to know what Fang thought about all of this.

Angel had tried to probe his mind, but he had it shut off from her powers.

Stupid Fang.

Nudge pouted, then dropped down, next to him, as she gave Fang a big smile.

"Hey, what cha doin?"

"Flying," Fang grumbled, eyes on the cloud in front of them.

Nudge knew the cloud couldn't have been that interesting, since they had seen them all the time.

**AN: Make sure to read Nudge's rant. It's important. **

"Well, yeah. But what do you think about all of this? About going back to the School? Do you think it's still there? Cause we're not a hundred percent sure that it is. What about Max? Do you think she's there? Cause she wasn't at Itex, and considering all those new Ghost things, like Iggy, were created, I bet they snuck in there, since they're kind of invisible I bet, and snuck Max out. But if they did, then why can't Iggy do that? Or can he?" Nudge paused for a second, considering this in her mind, before continuing,

"Well, Fang, what do you think?"

Wing flap.

Silence.

Wind.

More silence.

Nudge's eyes about popped out of her head as she exclaimed,

"Damn it, Fang! You answer me right now! I need to know what you think! We all need to know what you think! Your opinion counts too, ya know!" She hissed, as Fang actually looked over at her, eyes wide, as she shouted this in his ear.

"We all know you're depressed, but considering there's a very good chance that Max didn't die at Itex, I think you should at least answer my damn questions!"

**AN: Whoot! Go Nudge!**

"Considering everything that's happened before… and what's happening now…" Fang sighed softly,

"Max… isn't coming back. She's… gone."

Nudge's eyebrows furrowed, showing her confusion, and astonishment,

"But… Fang… there was no trace of her. And with those new Ghosts, anything could have happened-"

"Yeah, well, why didn't they just take us too, then?" Fang snapped,

"If they were so sneaky and awesome, they could have grabbed us too. And I'm sure the School was just itching to see five abandoned, broken, and helpless avian hybrids lying in the middle of the forest! If the Ghosts were there, they would have taken us also!"

"What if they only wanted Max?" Nudge challenged.

Fang glared at her, nostrils flaring, as she watched with contentment as some of his emotions actually leaked out.

"Sure, they've only wanted her before, but with her dead, they could wake up the other… Max. There's no need for them to require her now!"

"Wait a second, wait a second!" Iggy broke in,

"What did you say earlier, Nudge? About the Ghosts?"

"Remember! Max had asked us why they needed things like… you, Iggy. And then someone at the School said something about a new kind of experiment, to be used for various things. Like for blending in, and becoming invisible. Basically, being ghosts," Nudge explained.

Iggy nodded,

"She's right. That's exactly what happened. And with Angel out, there would be no way we could have figured out they were there."

"But why didn't they take us?" Fang barged in.

"Maybe they knew we would break out again," Angel entered the conversation now,

"Cause we have every other time. Maybe they just knew that if Max were dragged there, then… they could tell her anything, and she would probably drag herself into believing it."

Fang shook his head,

"Max is smarter than that. She'll probably be able to escape out of there. She could be flying around looking for us now."

"After having a building fall down on her? I don't think so," Nudge snorted,

"I mean, that's a lot. Even for Max. And they probably told her that the School killed all of us. So she's beating up herself right now as we speak…"

Fang looked at the rest of the Flock, as they began perking up, flying a bit faster,

"Ig, do you think we can make it to California by sundown?"

"If we hightail it out of here, then… possibly. Yes."

Gazzy grinned,

"Then let's bust a move and Superman it!"

The little boy shot forward, leaving behind the rest of his Flock.

Fang glanced over at Iggy sourly,

"Will you please stop letting that kid watch MTV?"

"It's not on MTV!" Iggy retorted.

"What show are you guys talking about?" Nudge's eyebrow quirked up, showing her utter bewilderment.

"Pimp My Ride."

"But that's on MTV," Fang argued.

"Is not! Its on MTV 2!" Iggy sneered, laughing, as Nudge shot forward with Angel, leaving the two arguing teenagers to battle the differences of MTV and MTV2.

"Ugh…," Nudge rolled her eyes as she shook her head,

"Men."

**AN: Exactly my thoughts, Nudge!**

**(Sigh)**

**Men. **

**Ha, ha. Anyway, PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll make you hot chocolate!**

**(I'm drinking some right now as we speak!)**

**Have fun at school my kiddies! I have a horrible b-i-t-c-h of a teacher. Grrness, Mrs. Bartley, grrness. **


	20. Dead People Talking Back

**AN: Yeah. I went to North Carolina over the weekend.**

**So that's the reason for no new chappie.**

**So, here it be!**

**MAX POV**

There was darkness.

And that was about it.

Nothing else, no feelings, no true sounds, not even the sound of myself breathing.

Which either meant that I was deaf, or I wasn't breathing at all.

I didn't have any idea which of the two I preferred more.

But considering I couldn't feel anything, either, was a sure sign something had gone wrong.

But… what had happened?

I just remembered Pristine snapping her eyes open, and then everything went black.

I was struggling to form coherent thought, to try and understand what had happened at this point.

After all, having just "woken up" and found myself unable to move, speak, or breath, I kind of freaked.

This was not something I was used to.

At least I could have woken up in a cage, with tentacles or something, but no. They had to just basically kill me, with a conscious.

Damn them all.

So, after clearing the fuzziness and utter confusing thoughts from my head, I began thinking rationally.

I know how I got here, well, not exactly, but I knew I was here.

Wait- where exactly was _here_?

Was I still at the School?

After all, I heard nothing, which was odd. There were always sounds, if you heard close enough, of other experiments screaming.

Bones crushing, lives ending, and needles sliding into skin- all right, Max, pull it together. No thinking like that.

Thinking those things will cause you to become crazy.

_Jeb? Hello? Are you there? Where am I?_

No response.

Of course.

And this time I _really_ needed him, for once!

No sounds. All right. Where could I be? Basement?

Nah. There would still be sounds.

I tried moving my hands again, and I thought something in my fingers hit a solid object.

Yes, thank God! I'm not dead!

But that still meant something was entrapped around me, most likely that stupid tank they had put me in last time.

I still didn't have any idea what that was for. I mean, why didn't they just go ahead and kill me before?

Oh, well, Max. Just shut up and move again!

My leg suddenly jerked, slamming against a hollow object.

All right. I was in some… box thing.

Great.

My hands rose to my face, barely slipping under the roof, until I could pry open my eyes.

But they were already open, since I ended up poking my eyeball.

I could see nothing. There was no light.

No… nothing.

Where the hell was I?

Whatever I was in was oddly constructed, with random nails and broken wood everywhere.

I ran my hands along my clothes, seeing if I could find something to pry open this contraption.

A clump of something dry and squishy was on my stomach, as I grimaced, thinking about what that could be.

I sniffed the air and got a whiff of just… earth.

Dirt, or grass, or mud. Something along those lines.

Did that mean I was underground? But how?

Maybe they thought I was dead and just buried me.

I tried to jump for joy, but ended up almost knocking myself out.

Note to self: do not jump for joy in coffins.

I put both of my hands on the ceiling, pushing at it, as I heard the noise of creaking wood.

Straining, I put forth more effort, as something snapped down at my legs.

Suddenly there was a cascade of something on my leg, and things wiggling around.

"Ew! Ew gross! GROSS!" I screamed, kicking, as more dirt fell through.

I finally calmed myself down, afraid I would be buried alive with crawly-things.

"Ok, Max," I sighed, banging my forehead against the wood above me.

Crap.

The next time you're locked in a wooden coffin underground, try to remember that you're six feet under the ground.

And if you jerk open the door, dirt will just avalanche on you, and basically, you end up right back where you started from.

Dead.

Like I was supposed to be, but wasn't.

So, how long had I been down here? I was in a coma, apparently, and they had thought me to be dead.

How long had I been under here?

And why hadn't I decayed or something?

Of course, I couldn't see anything, but as I ran my hands over my skin, everything was smooth.

As if I had suddenly been replaced with a brand new body-

There was a sudden scraping sound, as if someone was slicing something through the dirt.

Was there such thing as underground monsters?

But it kept on going, the sound growing closer and closer, until there was a bit of light on my legs.

Okkkkk. What the hell is going on?

"Oh, my!" The voice sounded familiar,

"Max! What happened?"

Did this person expect supposed dead people to talk back or something?

Well, hoping for a good scare (and to be a total jackass after being locked up in this thing for God knows how long),

"What? Dead people don't like a little leg room?"

The person showed no sign of shock- a gasp for breath, or slumping of a body- as that grazing sound came again.

"Max? How long have you been awake?" The voice asked, reaching their hands around the wood to started breaking off the top.

"About a few minutes. Long enough to grow pissed," I snarled.

"Well, I'd believe so," The voice had a smirk to it, and I was just itching to wipe it off the owner's face.

"You may do that once we've figured out all this mess. I just had to deal with the Flock bombarding me with questions, and they almost got caught."

"The Flock! Oh, my God! Where are they? How do you know them?"

"Whoa, whoa, Max. Take it easy," The voice soothed, but I was persistent, kicking at my container, as the final piece budged around my legs.

Dirt did not fall in this time, and I got a good look at my legs.

Well… they were the same. A bit skinnier, which didn't really matter to me, since I wasn't very happy to be just under one-hundred pounds.

Yeah. If I had ever been weighed in real school, they would have sought me anorexic and probably spoon-fed me.

"Just a little more-" The voice was broken off by the sudden release of light into my eyes.

I blinked, wiped away the grim off my face, and sat up.

My back cracked as I inspected the being that had saved my butt,

"Jeb?" I sat, not really open-mouthed, because nothing was much of a shock to me anymore.

I mean, after waking up in a coffin, perfectly fine, wouldn't you be kind of used to crazy things after a while?

"Yes, Max?" Jeb smiled softly.

"Good going. You actually found me this time," I grumbled, not quite ready to thank him for his doing.

Standing up, I snapped out my wings, inspecting them.

Perfect, also.

Was I some type of robot or something?

"Where's the Flock?" I hissed.

"Now, Max, don't rush to-"

"I _said_, where's the damn Flock, Jeb?!" The words came out vicious, almost venomous, as Jeb sighed.

"Out looking for you. I rushed them out of the School, because they had come to ask me questions about your disappearance."

"My disappearance?"

Jeb nodded his head,

"They couldn't find you back at Itex."

"Why not?"

"Because the School sent in Ghosts, to steal your body, and move you back to the School, while the Flock cared over Angel and Fang."

"All right. Then what?"

"Well, Pristine arose, which caused your old body to fall into a coma, and I pulled the plug. Then-"

"Wait, 'old body'? What is that supposed to mean?"

This was so confusing. What was Jeb talking about?

I was myself, plain as day, as I looked over my old torn blue jeans and blue tank top.

"Max, you're in your old body. The one that was supposedly destroyed at the last Itex," Jeb explained, causing my body to shiver involuntarily.

That was just creepy.

"Then how am I so… clean looking? I mean, my skin is not shriveled or-"

"I have been digging up your coffin every six weeks, to give you an antidote, to keep your body quite alive this whole period, while you were in the other one."

I would have deemed Jeb sweet, for performing this task all this time, if I hadn't of found it so creepy that a thirty-something year old man was digging up his daughter's gravesite every six weeks.

Eerie, isn't it?

"All right. So… how do I find the Flock?" I questioned, getting right to the point, as Jeb pulled me out of the grave.

I realized that it wasn't six feet under, but only a few tad feet from the surface of the earth.

Most likely to make his job easier.

"Ah, ah, Max," Jeb waved his finger at me, grinning.

Like he used to do, before he became a traitor, my Voice, and then my father.

"Not yet. They will simply find you."

"How?"

**AN: Bwahahaha. I am leaving it at that. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or next day. Yeah, I'm gonna stop "promising" you people, cause I never follow through and you never review!**

**Ha!**

**Actually, it's more of the first thing, than the second. **

**But anyway, enjoy your Monday night. Tomorrow is Tuesday which means:**

**(big breath) NEW LAW AND ORDER SPECIAL VICTIM'S UNIT!!!**


	21. Stay Away from Boo Radley

**AN: All right. This should be one of the last chappies!**

**Gah!**

**This story is so awesome, frustrating, amazing, zealous, entertaining, hilarious, romantic, lovable, huggable, kissable, need able, addictive, and wanting to be typed on some more and made into many sequels!**

**But all good things must come to an end!**

**Me not own:**

**Fang (unfortunately), MR, Jimmy Patters (lol), and Boo Radley from the book To Kill a Mockingbird.**

**FANG POV**

The School, at least from the outside, was quiet.

No sounds were heard from within the building, which made me wonder if something had gone and wiped out every single being in that place.

If it had, then I would start whooping with joy.

Seriously, I was actually debating on whether or not to, when Angel piped up,

"Fang, there are voices inside. No one's dead."

I growled inwardly.

"At least not yet," Iggy smirked.

I grinned, nodding to him, as we took off, landing in a tree a few feet away from the cement-colored building.

If I wanted to, I could probably reach out and touch it.

That was how close we were.

"Ok. So who's the decoy again?" Gazzy whispered, watching as Iggy destroyed a few surveillance cameras.

"Nudge and you. You two are going to fly in an air duct and create chaos. Iggy will then place timer bombs to go off ten minutes after you two get inside the building," I explained,

"Angel and I are going to tackle with Jeb, to see what we can get out of him."

"Sounds like a plan," Iggy nodded, clicking something together, as he slung the backpack firmly around his shoulders.

"Show time?" Gazzy questioned, snapping open his wings, as Nudge did the same.

"Show time," I nodded, watching as the two little kids disappeared, landing on top of the building, as alarms started blaring.

Of course, it would take the Erasers a little while to get to them, and they would be in the ducts by then, slipping down the gas canisters through cracks.

"Let's go," I ordered, still feeling a bit jittery inside.

What would we find?

Was Max still there? Or had they… done something… with her already?

My stomach was knotting up as we sped off, Angel and I, towards the fifth level door.

Jeb's office was right around the corner, third door down on the left.

I kicked open the door, arms raised, as I surveyed the room.

It was disheveled, as if someone had been vigorously searching for a certain item, and the holes in the walls didn't help either.

"I… I tried to tell them to go away," A voice broke into the silence.

Well, not totally silent, since the alarms were still blaring.

I slammed the door shut, hearing troops run past, and then two animals moving in the ceiling above us.

Our animals, Nudge and Gazzy, as Angel yelled to not throw the canisters down into this room.

They moved on, their bangs and clangs fading, as Jeb turned to us, his face bloodied.

"They took it all. Everything. All my information."

I glanced down, still seeing papers everywhere, littering the floor, as if the recycling bins had just given Jeb a big "fuck you" and dumped all the papers back into his lap.

What?

It could happen.

Jeb noticed my glancing, as he sighed, continuing,

"Everything on Max. Her medical records, health information," Jeb's voice cracked again.

"What are you saying? Is that important?" I paused,

"I mean, like deathly important? What can it do if they have that?"

Jeb sighed raggedly, as if dreading to tell me.

And I dreaded to hear the next sentence.

"Fang, they can kill Max with that information. She's as good as dead if it's in their hands."

My stomach dropped.

There were two things about the conversations that were complete opposites.

One: Max was alive. If Max was already dead, Jeb wouldn't be so sad, and he wouldn't be talking about her in the present tense.

Two: Max could die.

Again.

And I couldn't let that happen. We had flown here to figure everything out and take her home, back with us, to find that she was…

"Wait, where is Max?" I stopped my thoughts, as Angel closed her eyes.

"She's not here, Fang!" Angel gasped.

Jeb nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets,

"You're right, Angel. She's not."

"Then where is she? We've got to help her! We have to!" I shouted, balling my fists up, as I stepped closer to Jeb.

He was going to tell me, now, if he knew what was good for him.

"I can't say, Fang. I'm sorry," Jeb smiled softly, and he really meant it.

But I guess he still didn't know what was good for him, as I hoisted him up by the collar,

"You will tell me where she is, Jeb, or I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Angel was going to interrupt, but Jeb spoke first.

"First of all, Fang, I can't tell you. It's a secret. Not even the School knows. And second, you won't kill me because you need me. I'm the only one that knows where she is located."

Jeb was right.

I swore under my breath, realizing this, as I dropped him back down onto the ground.

"Fine. What can we do? How can we get Max back?"

Jeb gave me a long, level look, as if summing me up, to see if I was good enough.

Which I am, just in case you were wondering.

"You've got to blow up this place. And leave me alone. I'll bring Max back to you all. After everything is safe."

"How long will that be?"

"Didn't you say ten minutes?" Jeb grinned, slipping a few things into a briefcase, as he slid out of the door,

"I will contact you once Max has been relocated."

I said nothing, just watching, as the man I knew to be my adopted father once upon a time, slid quietly out the door, into all the panic and chaos.

"Is he telling the truth?" I whispered.

Angel nodded, then announced,

"Fang we have five minutes."

I just bobbed my head up and down, walking over to where Jeb's office window held the world.

You could see everything from up here.

The giant mountains that rolled on, the swift desert, as the sun dipped behind another cloud that swam past in the blue sky.

This place would be so peaceful if it wasn't the reincarnation of Hell.

"Fang," Angel spoke to me with her warning tone, announcing that she was probing my thoughts.

No shocker there, though.

"Sorry, Ange," I told her, then added,

"But maybe you shouldn't go poking around in my head. You might hear some awful stuff."

"Like how you wanted to 'hold Max all night long and kiss her until oxygen wasn't even heard of'," Angel giggled, as I felt my eyes widen, and my breath quicken.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell Max about it."

"Why not?"

Usually, every time I thought something about Max, whether it be how stupid she was being, or how hot she looked in the dim sunlight, it was transferred over to the one person I would never want to hear those things.

AKA: Max, for all you brainless people out there.

"Cause she was thinking the same thing."

I grinned at this thought, then tried to hide it, but didn't succeed, as Angel giggled some more.

Oh, well.

"Ready, Ange?"

She nodded, snapping open her starch white wings, as I tossed a desk through the window, breaking it.

Slipping through the broken glass, we sped off, next to Gazzy and Nudge, into the nearest tree.

"Bombs away!" Iggy yelled, eyeing to make sure everyone was in the tree, before he dropped the explosive.

"So, where's Max?" Iggy questioned as he took off with the rest of the Flock.

"Somewhere," I grumbled,

"Jeb wouldn't tell us. He just said that he would notify us when he found her."

"And how long should that take?"

"Two to three days," Angel piped up, surfing by on her cloud-colored wings.

Iggy shrugged,

"Ok. So how to we want to blow three days without Miss Right and Mighty?"

I smirked, pointing to where a city lay below,

"Wanna go screw around?"

"FANG!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy exclaimed.

Even Total looked aghast, his Terrier mouth hanging open slightly.

"What? I didn't mean it like that!" I retorted.

God, what dirty minds these kids had!

"Besides, Jeb told us to stay away, so I guess we should go have some fun in the city. Fun Max wouldn't allow us to have."

"You mean like robbing banks and setting people on fire?!" Gazzy exclaimed, a cheerful and excited look on his face.

Demented little kid, isn't he?

"No, Gaz, just… like… annoying the shi- I mean- crap out of people," I barely caught myself at a look from Angel,

"Terrorize, basically, without anybody knowing who the vandals are."

"So, like Boo Radley, right?" Nudge asked.

Who the hell was Boo Radley?

"Um… sure. Yeah."

"Good. Well, then, can I call you Boo?"

Iggy started bursting at the seams, unable to keep his laughter contained.

Angel and Gazzy looked at us in confusion, and then raised their eyebrows, confirming that we had finally gone over the edge.

"Um… no."

I wanted to beat the crap out of Iggy, but then Max would yell at me, and wonder why.

And there was no way I was letting her find out about this one.

"Why can't you be Boo, Fang?" Nudge whined.

Iggy was about to choke, which I hope he did, then he wouldn't spill this information to Max.

"Because, Nudge, I don't want to be Boo. Drop it. I don't even know who the crap Boo is."

"Boo is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO BOO IS!" I yelled, growing angrier as Iggy found his breath, and then burst again.

I didn't find this the least bit funny, so I flipped the tables.

Nudge was getting that 'crying' look on her face anyway, so I calmly finished,

"Iggy can be Boo."

The laughter stopped from beside me.

Smirking, I watched as Nudge beamed, flying over to Iggy, to discuss what kind of jobs 'Boo' had.

Afterwards, Iggy flipped me the bird, telling me to go somewhere, and mumbled,

"But you were her Boo first, Fang."

Nudge's Boo received a nice kick in the balls from Max's Boo.

AN: He, he, he. See? Nudge wanted Fang to be her 'Boo'. Boo Radley is from To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee (which we just recently read in Honors English class).

**:D**

**Anyway, there should be two more chappies, and then that's it.**


	22. Had Enough

**AN: SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!**

**I have been so caught up!**

**Anyway, here is another chappie to fuel your senses!**

**(And socks!) :D**

**FANG POV**

_Spend all your time waiting__  
__For that second chance__  
__For a break that would make it okay_

Three days.

Three friggin days.

Where the hell was Jeb with Max?

Why hadn't he contacted us? Was he lying, just to get out of there?

_There's always one reason__  
__To feel not good enough__  
__And it's hard at the end of the day_

"Fang," Angel whispered softly above the campfire,

"Jeb wasn't lying. He's going to bring Max back to us."

"When?" I spat, eyes narrowing, as I searched for Angel's face through the flames.

I couldn't last much longer. We still didn't know if Max was truly alive.

What if Jeb had found her, and then just… murdered her… without me ever getting a chance to say goodbye or kiss her again and then everything would have been for nothing.

_I need some distraction__  
__Oh beautiful release__  
__Memory seeps from my veins_

Suicide was edging towards me, haunting, as I pondered over the consequences of me leaving.

Would the Flock be all right without me? What would happen to them, that there would only be four members, instead of six?

_Let me be empty__  
__And weightless and maybe__  
__I'll find some peace tonight_

"Fang!" Angel shouted, ignoring the earlier conversation, and reverting to the one that was happening in my mind,

"Don't you ever say that again! Look at them!" Angel hissed, pointing over to Nudge and Gazzy, who were watching the dirt floor with no interest,

"They've already lost Max twice! What would happen if you were to leave us?"

The rest of the Flock was looking up now, glancing at the both of us, as we argued back and forth.

_In the arms of an angel__  
__Fly away from here__  
__From this dark cold hotel room__  
__And the endlessness that you fear_

"I can't stand this Angel!" I barked,

"Max isn't going to come back! She's gone! Jeb killed her and she's not coming back, exactly like last time!" I huffed out some breath, before continuing again,

"Max… she won't… she's not…"

"Fang," Iggy murmured, his icy blue eyes now searching mine.

But I dipped my head down, not wanting to be searched. I didn't want them pitying me, thinking that I had gone crazy.

_You are pulled from the wreckage__  
__Of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of the angel__  
__May you find some comfort there_

I wasn't crazy about _losing_ Max. I was crazy about _loving_ her. Everything about Max drove me crazy… the way she smiled, her bubbly laugh, her soft whispers in the middle of the night, and her heroic attitude.

But there was no more of that. Max was gone, as if she had never been there.

As if we had never kissed, laughed, or seen each other ever again, since the first time at Itex.

The Itex experiment that had cost her a first life.

The second one was more of a re-awakening, for me at least.

Max may have gotten a second chance, but she couldn't control it.

_So tired of the straight line__  
__And everywhere you turn__  
__There's vultures and thieves at your back_

I was the only one who could, who could keep Max out of danger, so that I wouldn't have to go through this pain all over again.

That was exactly it.

And now I was re-living every bit of my "past life". The one where I had lost Max the first time.

I had hoped it would be my first and only time, but now…

"Fang, shut up! Max is okay! She has to be!" Angel screeched, tears flowing through her eyes, as they dripped down onto the hot coals, making sizzling noises.

_And the storm keeps on twisting__  
__You keep on building the lie__  
__That you make up for all that you lack_

I heard a fluttering of wings and I figured the Flock had flown away, to leave Angel and I to bicker.

They didn't want to hear it.

Of course, neither did I, when the time came, to finally learn Max's fate.

But I was so sure of it. So sure that she had just left us, that she didn't want to be with me.

I was driving myself crazy, over this girl, as I sucked in a deep breath.

"Then why isn't she here? Angel, she would be back by now if she was alive! She wouldn't have kept us waiting this long! Max doesn't want us, Angel, and that's all there is to it!"

_It don't make no difference__  
__Escaping one last time__  
__It's easier to believe in this sweet madness __  
__This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Angel backed away, falling onto the log, as I continued to bellow, sinking to my knees on the ground,

"Max hates us… that's why she isn't here, Ange! She doesn't want us. Doesn't need… she's never needed… she's always been the tough one… why can't she just go on without us? That's what she's figured out…" I had no idea why I was saying this load of bullshit. I wanted to slap myself for saying these things, for bad-mouthing Max, as if she was the devil reincarnated.

_In the arms of an angel__  
__Fly away from here_

But she wasn't. She was the exact opposite. Max was my angel, the one who had saved me from death so many times I couldn't laugh about it even if I tried.

Still, my mouth began to process these things… what some people would call words… that were trashing Max.

_From this dark cold hotel room__  
__And the endlessness that you fear_

"Max isn't here because she doesn't care! She's never needed me! Max has just stuck around, to make sure we could make it on our own, and then she left! She left and she's not coming back! She's not coming back, Angel!"

I panted, wiping my hands down onto my face, as a voice broke into the silence around me.

_You are pulled from the wreckage__  
__Of your silent reverie_

"Is that so, Fang? I'm just a huge traitor… to you and the Flock? Is that what you think?" My angel spoke, the words coming out hissed and scattered, as she tried to hold her composure.

I snapped around, having risen at this point, and my eyes met with hers.

_You're in the arms of the angel__  
__May you find some comfort there_

"Well, Fang, I guess we both have at least one thing in common," My angel whispered harshly, drawing out the last bit of her sentence.

The silence tortured me, as I waited, to hear what she had to say.

I could never make this up to her.

Never.

Don't say it, Max. Please don't say it… don't tell me how you think we are alike. Don't…

"I hate you!" She spat, her eyes tightening, as her lips hissed out the angry words.

The words I might as well have said while backhanding her right across the cheek.

Those three little words were all I needed to know, for how much I had hurt her, and how much of the argument she had heard.

Had she been standing there the whole time?

I opened my mouth to speak, but she covered my lips with one finger, snapping out her wings, as she sped away into the night.

I dropped the ground as the Flock rushed around me, watching the sky, as I spoke,

"Angel, what is she thinking?"

"She's had enough, Fang," Angel gasped for air as I felt tears run down my arm,

"Maximum can't handle it. She has had enough."

_You're in the arms of the angel__  
__May you find some comfort here…_

**AN: Are you going to shoot me? **

**Lol.**

**Well, this be the last chappie…**

**Just kidding!**

**REVIEW!! I am posting new one right after this!**

**Song used: "Arms of An Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.**

"**I just feel like my favorite love song was written about a sandwich!" – 27 Dresses**


	23. Lost and Found

**AN: Last chappie! WHOOT!!!**

**I is an owl!**

**(Giggle, giggle)**

**This chapter takes place about… three months after the last chapter.**

I sat on the bus stop bench, like I had been for the past three months, waiting on the bus to arrive.

Rain was dribbling down from above, the shelter over my head the only thing keeping me from being soaked.

City-walkers passed, oblivious to me and all my problems.

_Tragic, confusing when you slam the door  
I've never lost someone like you before_

I wondered what they were doing now. Were they having a great time without me? Or desperate to have me back?

I pondered these two questions every day, never knowing which was the answer.

Only one way to find out, and that was impossible.

No going back to Max, as the nametag on my shirt read "Kadence".

A job at Chili's, waistressing and playing hostess a few times, had earned myself an apartment and a bank account.

See?

The good life.

Everything I had always wanted.

_And let you go softly not even a sound  
Hoping that someday you'd come back around_

Oh, who was I kidding? The perfect life would be with Fang, but was he there?

No.

Was it my fault?

Yes.

Well, partially. After all of the stress of falling into a coma and waking up in another body, I had had enough.

And about now?

I was having enough of this city.

Which only named the Big Apple because of how far I had to walk every morning.

Who knew what the Apple part was for?

_Cause I miss your sandpaper face against mine  
The way you get impatient waiting in line_

This was bullshit, that I was sitting here, when I could be stroking Nudge's hair, or giggling with Angel about Gazzy's jokes.

Or lying next to Fang, softly kissing his perfect lips, and seeing his black wings snap open, so powerful and majestic.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but the passers-by wouldn't know if it was my tears, or the rain.

No one saw me cry.

_It doesn't matter if we don't agree  
I like you even when you don't like me_

As I was wallowing in self-pity, wishing I could beat my head against the glass, a voice disrupted me back into the real world.

"This seat taken?" The man whispered, his voice barely audible above the traffic and construction of New York City.

"No. Sorry," I grumbled, scooting over, as I leaned my head against the side of the shelter.

Being see-through, I could pick out people through the crowd, seeing if I could spy one of them.

_And I'm lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray_

Growling in frustration at myself, I crossed my arms, scooting closer to the glass, as the man sat, silent, still after all this time.

"Working at Chili's?" The man questioned, only his nose and mouth visible from between his toboggan sporting the Dallas Cowboys, and his gray coat.

"Yep," I blew my side-swept bangs away from my eyes, annoyed that I was going to miss the latest episode of Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit, if the bus didn't hurry up.

Or maybe I just wanted to be annoyed. Maybe I just wanted that normal human life I never really had. And this was just another way to want it: play it right.

If I was going to be human, I had to act human.

Taking the bus instead of flying, staying in one place instead of all over the country, and going by a different name.

A "normal" name.

_Captive to words that I wish I could say  
I never imagined I'd crumble this way_

"Has it been hard, living by yourself?" The man's voice almost cracked- as if he was some type of shrink, and I was in his padded room of an office.

When in reality, I was seated on a cold bench, watching cars fly by, spraying filthy rainwater onto my new boots.

"What?" I hissed, wondering where this creep had come from,

"Go to hell, you stalker."

_Somehow I thought this was where I belonged  
Don't leave me wondering if I was wrong_

I stood up, to walk away, as he caught my arm, the flap of his jacket revealing his icy blue eyes.

"Come on, Max, answer the question," Iggy whispered, standing up next to me, as I almost fainted.

_Cause I'm lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray_

Iggy? How… how was this possible?

I thought I had left them all. I told them not to come for me. I told them I wanted nothing to do with them. I wanted my normal life back again.

The one I never had.

"Yeah, Iggy, it's be- been hard," I choked out, tears forming in my eyes, as he pulled me into a hug.

"We miss you," His voice was tight in my ear.

He was trying to hold back something.

"Dido," I mumbled, seeing the bus pull up out of the corner of my eye.

The driver pulled up, opening the double doors, as Iggy let me go and stepped aboard the bus.

_Lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray  
Lost, when you're away_

What? He was just going to leave me right then and there? After finding me in this huge city, he was just going to give up?

"Iggy, wait!" I called, rushing aboard the shuttle, as the driver grumbled about fifteen cents.

I slid a quarter into the slot, eyes on my brother, as his face lit up.

"Well, I guess this is how your story ends, Max," Iggy spoke as we made our way to the back.

The bus was overcrowded, with Christmas approaching, and there were bags everywhere.

Infants and toddlers crying, cell phone ringing, and a radio blasting some Saving Jane song.

"What are you talking about, Ig?" I yelled above all the noise.

Iggy didn't respond.

There was no need to.

_Lost, fade into gray  
Fade into gray  
Fade into gray_

Right there, seated in the very last seat, sat the end of my story.

He said nothing, just blinked, as I inched closer, taking in his features.

A months worth of not seeing his face had been terrible and excruciating.

Lost in the shadow that you left behind 

But now here he was, in the flesh and not in my dreams, as he scooted over, nodding his head towards the open spot next to his hand.

Lost in the night, in the absence of light 

"Seat's not taken," Fang whispered,

"It never has been and it never will be."

I was taken aback at these words.

What was he saying? Did he not love me anymore?

I mean 'it never will be' wasn't something I was happy about hearing.

I stood for a second more, until Fang's face broke into a smile,

"It can't be taken, because it already is. And always will be."

I collapsed into the open spot, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he pulled my body in closer, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

_Cause I'm lost when you're away  
Lost, fade into gray_

Prying off my fake nametag, he tossed it into the floor, stepping on it, to where the plastic snapped in half.

"Welcome back, Max," Fang whispered softly into my ear.

Then he did something so foreseen.

He leaned in and kissed me.

**AN: GAH!! This be the end, my friends! If you read the first chapter, the very end is almost exactly the same! (I planned that, of course)**

**Song was "Lost" by Saving Jane.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and patience in this writing experience!**

**Look for a new story coming from me in the near future! Just put me on Author Alert!**

_**They were singin... **_

_**Bye, bye Miss American Pie **_

_**Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry **_

_**An them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye **_

_**Singin 'This will be the day that I die'**_


End file.
